Trouble Maker
by Yurippe22
Summary: -Sakura- sentí que dijo en mi espalda-¿Sí?- ni tiempo me dio para golpearlo ya que me aprisiono entre la cama y su cuerpo-¿Qué…Que haces Sasuke?- pregunte nerviosa-Tengo curiosidad Haruno- -¿Cu…curiosidad?- -Curiosidad de probarte- dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos La sensación de recién se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su lengua en mi cavidad/ Pasen a leer
1. Nueva Academia, nuevas sensasiones

******Aquí estoy con una nueva creación **

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**.**

**Nueva academia, nuevas sensaciones.**

**.**

Joder, nuevamente voy atrasada, ¿es que acaso alguna vez en la vida puedo llegar a la hora a algo?, mi primer día de academia y voy tarde. Corro y corro, la institución por extraño que suene se alejaba cada vez más, ni siquiera alcance a cepillarme el cabello, lo traigo suelto y mojado, el maquillaje para que decir, solo pinte mis labios con el primer brillo labial que pille, mi vestimenta, bueno, no había mucho que cambiar, la había arreglado el día anterior, pero aun así voy tarde.

-Corres lindo preciosa- escuche que decían a mis espaldas, giré mi rostro por mera curiosidad, y me encontré con unos chicos en un auto, para que decir, se notaban que era hijitos de papi, los ignore y seguí corriendo, noté como disminuían la velocidad para ir junto conmigo, rodé los ojos con fastidio, excelente, primer día en una ciudad completamente desconocía, llegaba tarde a mi primer día de clases, ¿y ahora?, unos niñatos comienzan a tirarme piropos.

-Dejen de fastidiar- les grite ya harta de su desvergonzada habladuría. Ellos pegaron una leve carcajada, volví mi mirada nuevamente al frente para encontrarme con las puertas del imponente edificio, sonreí con alivio, por fin me libraría de estos idiotas.

-La preciosura tiene su carácter, grr, más sexy aún- emitió uno sacando, sin mentir, una arca en mí.

Pusieron marcha a fondo a su descapotable y salieron disparados, volví a suspirar, diablos, ¿Cómo serán los chicos aquí?, ¿igual a esos?, si así era, de seguro que quedaré solterona el resto de mi adolescencia.

Iba tan metida en mis críticas con la nueva ciudad que no me fije quien estaba delante mío hasta que choco fuertemente con algo.

-Aush- me quejo refregando mi trasero tras el golpe, ¿choque con una pared o qué?.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz bastante varonil y sensual se dirigió a mí, levanto mi mirada y oh dios!, e…es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi miserable vida, un porte imponente, una piel blanca, pero hermosa, un cabello azabache peinado desordenamente, que por cierto, le daba un toque bastante sexy, y … esos ojos, unos ojos hermosos, unos pozos negros sin fondo, ¿acaso es griego? Porque parece un adonis. No sé por cuánto tiempo quede mirando hasta que tocio, una toz hermosa, espera… -¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar, ahí fue cuando asentí y vi su mano frente mío, la tome enseguida, pero cuando hago contacto con ella una fuerte electricidad me recorrió.

-Gra…gracias- dije asegurando un sonrojo. Vi como sonreía de lado y con un monosílabo se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

¿Qué haré?, suelo ser bastante sociable, pero por una extraña razón ese chico me intimida, y causa más de una sensación en mi. Miré mi mano sin darle alguna explicación a lo que acababa de suceder.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la sala de canto?- sentí una leve voz a mi espalda, me giré encontrando con chica bajita, cabello largo y medio azulado, y más llamativo eran sus a perlados ojos.

-No lo sé, también la estoy buscando, me llamo Sakura Haruno, nueva- le dije extendiendo mi mano con una agradable sonrisa, ella me imito y apretó mi mano con delicadeza.

-Hinata Hyuga, también nueva- respondió al igual con una sonrisa. Se notaba que era una chica refinada, sus ropas era de marca he de suponer, no como las mías que suelen ser de combos 2x1, ofertas y más.

-Los alumnos de canto e instrumentos, dirigirse a la sala correspondiente, Sala Nº 4- la voz que sonaba por los parlantes llamo la atención de todos, con Hinata nos miramos y decidimos buscar la sala por nuestra cuenta.

Primero nos encontramos con la sala Nº 1, allí se encontraban algunos chicos bailando desordenadamente frente a un largo espejo.

Luego pasamos por dos salas más donde, por lo que me di cuenta, enseñaban actuación.

En la ida por el largo y ancho pasillo fue un poco tormentosa, al menos para mí, aguantar los piropos de los muchachos me molestaba demasiado, Hinata parecía no importarle, de seguro se acostumbro, al contrario mío que nunca he logrado acostumbrarme.

-Sakura-chan, esta es la sala- me fije el lugar donde me apuntaba mi nueva pequeña amiga, y efectivamente, decía "Sala Nº 4", entramos sin rodeos, encontrándonos con varios chicos sentados en mesas, otros en las sillas y algunos de pie. Con Hinata nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás, si, nos dio pena ir a donde se encontraban todos.

-Tenemos a chicas nuevas este año- pare mi amena conversación con Hinata para posar mi mirada en una peliroja, que por cierto nos miraba de arriba abajo, lo cual no me gusto para nada.

-No es bastante obvio- le respondí con burla, si no nos vio los años pasados, obviamente es porque somos nuevas.

-No te hagas la chistosa, eres nueva, aquí…- emitió apuntando a dos chica más, una rubia y otra peliroja –Mandamos nosotras-

-Son las directoras- afirmé también con burla. Así es, cuando alguien me desagrada suelo ser bastante irónica, siempre me enseñaron a defenderme de este tipos de chicas.

-Ya para niñita, a menos que quieras ser nuestra enemiga- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, al igual que sus otras huecas amigas.

-Tengo a mejores chicas de enemigas, quiero dejar espacio para alguien mucho más… importante- le respondí volviéndome donde Hinata quien me sonrió con adoración, escuchamos como hacía pataletas y emprendía camino nuevamente hacía delante. Mientras seguía desinteresada la caminada de la peliroja me tope con un cabello ya conocido, era él, nuevamente me quedaba como boba mirándolo, en serio ¿Qué me pasa?, seguí mirándolo, su pose desinteresada, una mirada fría bastante seductora, una forma de vestimenta genial, pantalones negros y chaqueta a rayas de color negro y azul, sin lugar a dudas tiene estilo.

Pero, como siempre algo me baja de la nube y esta vez fue la misma peliroja, joder. Paso por su lado y se abalanzo sobre él, refregando sus enorme pechos en su torso, él gustoso la recibió, lo peor vino después, cuando se besaron, y para nada disimulado, movían sus labios con demencia, él acariciaba la casi desnuda espalda y ella tiraba de sus azabaches cabellos. Mi pecho por extraño que suene, se me contrajo, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese dios griego, y me frustraba verlo con alguien más.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sucede algo?- gracias a Dios Hinata me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, quien logro que quitara mi vista de esa escena para nada agradable.

-¿Sabes cómo es el amor a primera vista?- le pregunte como si nada, ella miro el techo como pensando.

-Creo que es cuando te gusta una persona simplemente al verlo, no te lo puedes sacar de la mente y te desespera no poder acercártele, bueno esa es mi hipótesis, nunca me he puesto a averiguarlo-

-Mmm…- dije con duda, y si ¿estoy sufriendo de amor a primera vista?, si me dejo llevar por lo dicho por Hinata estaría padeciendo esa enfermedad, uno, me gusto a penas lo vi, dos, tenía ganas de volver a verlo, tres, me desesperaba verle con la peliroja descerebrada, y cuatro, joder, quería hablarle, me desesperaba no hacerlo.

-Señores, ¿Podrían dejar de besarse?- fije nuevamente mi mirada hacia delante, había llegado como ama madrina la maestra, que aun no sé su nombre, vi como el azabache sonreía de lado y la peliroja hacia rabietas por interrumpir tan fogoso momento. –Veo que tenemos nuevos rostros- dijo la maestra mirándonos específicamente a Hinata y a mi.

-¿Nuevos?- emito alguien, bueno, se hizo notar de inmediato ya que hizo un estruendo con su mesa y silla al pararse. Era un chico rubio, de ojos azul cielo, nos miraba expectantes. –Oh pero mira que preciosura- dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos, trate de fijarme hacia donde miraba, hasta que pude, ok, todos se habían dado cuenta ya de que piropeaba a Hinata, la cual al mirar estaba completamente roja y paralizada.

-Señor Uzumaki, guarde la compostura, señoritas, ¿podrían presentarse ante la clase?- nos invito a pasar a delante, hicimos lo que pedimos, Hinata caminaba torpemente tras mío, creo que la había afectado la recién declaración del rubio hiperactivo –Mi nombres es Kurenai, seré su profesora de canto, ahora preséntense, ya saben lo normal, nombre, edad y su, ¿Cómo decirlo?, los que las llevo a seguir con el canto- dicho esto nos sonrió y se sentó en su butaca. Le di un pequeño empujón a Hinata para que comenzara hablar.

-Ho…Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga…-

-¿Eres algo de Neji?- la interrumpió una muchacha, poseía dos chistosos chongitos de cabello y ojos chocolates. Hinata asintió ante lo preguntado

-Soy su prima- respondió tímidamente, notando yo como el rubio de recién no le quitaba la mirada.

-Señorita Ten-Ten, deje continuar a la dama- Ten-Ten como la había llamado la maestra Kurenai, asintió con una sonrisa, volviendo a quedar el salón en silencio.

-Tengo 17 años, vengo de la academia de liricas Suna, producto del cambio de trabajo de mi padre tuve que cambiarme a esta academia.- prosiguió mi amiga.

-Hinata-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- nuevamente el rubio, además, tomándose confianza al agregarle el "chan", Hinata asintió nuevamente colorada. -¿Tienes novio?- puedo jurar que de mi sien corrió una gotita, mi amiga estaba perpleja, más que claro que no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-N...No- le respondió con suma vergüenza.

-Hinata, puedes pasar a sentarte, Naruto por favor, esas preguntas son más intimas, al menos fuera de la sala- lo regaño la maestra, luego me invito a que me presentara yo.

-Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años, con mis padres nos mudamos a esta ciudad también producto del trabajo.- comencé tratando de no ponerme nerviosa, pero como hacerlo si él estaba mirándome, y no es una mirada a la cual miras a alguien en frente, si no, una mirada penetrante acompañada de esa sonrisa de lado, rayos, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis piernas tiritaron nuevamente. –E…eso es todo- dije finalmente largándome a mi asiento como alma al diablo.

-Como ya conocieron a los nuevos, comenzaremos con los contenidos de este año- dicho esto se giró y comenzó a escribir todo lo que veríamos como materia este año. Como lo suponía, como casi último año y con las bases más que aprendidas, por fin, podríamos comenzar a cantar y hacer los esperados musicales. –Este año, preparemos un musical bastante complejo, aquí se necesita de profesionalismo y obviamente de una voz afinada.- paro un poco para pasearse libremente por la sala mientras le pegaba a su palma suavemente con el plumón –El musical se llamara, "Trouble Maker"-

-Creo haberlo visto- emití en voz alta.

-¿Lo conoce señorita Haruno?- me pregunto un poco sorprendida la maestra.

-Sí, he visto muchos musicales, y entre ellos me suena aquel nombre. ¿No es ese musical, donde la chica con el chico se tratan de matar, pero de una manera bastante sensual?- la maestra asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ese mismo- me dio en la razón. –En dos semana más podrán audicionar para los personajes, prepárense chicos, en esta hoja- dijo pasándonos un papel –es el resumen de la historia, los personajes, sus personalidades, ustedes pueden decidir de quien quieren audicionar, pueden que hayan muchas Jen y muchos Adam, pero solo uno quedará mientras que los otros quedaron con personajes menores, pero recuerden nunca dejan de ser importantes- se cayó y se dio la vuelta dejándonos leer con tranquilidad el dichoso papel.

-Creo que seré Hikari, la amiga confidencial de Jen , tiene casi mi misma personalidad, por lo cual no tendré que actuar mucho- me dijo Hinata apuntando la parte donde salía aquel personaje. Volvió a echarle una repasada a lo leído.

-Creo que seré Jen, por lo mismo que dijiste tú- exprese un poco insegura, pero tenía dos semanas para prepararme.

El timbre sonó como estruendo avisándonos que la clases habían terminado por el día de hoy, arregle mis cosa cosas con tranquilidad mientras reía junto a Hinata, hasta que ciento una nueva presencia.

-Hola chicas- saludo energético Naruto, le sonreí hasta que me percate de otra presencia.

-Hola- saludo también él, con esa voz grave y seductora.

-No nos hemos presentado, Yo soy Naruto y él es Sasuke, suele ser bastante gruñón así que no lo molesten- el rubio rio pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza marca Sasuke.

-Calla dobe- emito, me causo risa ambos por la actitud tomada.

-¿Quisieran ir con nosotros a la cafetería?- nos invito Naruto con una cálida sonrisa, al ver que mi amiga no respondería ya que estaba siendo atacada por el monstruo de la timidez, respondí por ambas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué decir que no?- Naruto sonrió y ambas seguimos a los guapos chicos por los pasillos de la academia. He de admitir que las miradas de odio que nos echaban las muchachas me causaban diversión.

Me di cuenta como Naruto le decía algo al oído a Sasuke, supuse que hablaban de nosotros ya que el azabache me miro se soslayo, enarque una ceja interrogante.

-Sakura, ¿no es así?- me hablo Sasuke ahora a mi lado, con su pose arrogante –¿Me podrías acompañar?, más allá te explico el por qué- me susurro al oído, causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Asentí sin decir nada, me giré junto con el azabache dejando a la deriva a Hinata quien avanzaba junto a Naruto.

No me había dado cuenta hacía donde nos dirigíamos hasta que sentí el crujir de una puerta y luego un rayo de sol chocar en mi rostro….

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero sus reviews**

**=)**

**Yurippe22  
**


	2. ¿Invitación a una fiesta?

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capi de mi fic **

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**¿Invitación a una fiesta?**

**.**

-Sakura, ¿no es así?- me hablo Sasuke ahora a mi lado, con su pose arrogante –¿Me podrías acompañar?, más allá te explico el por qué- me susurro al oído, causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Asentí sin decir nada, me giré junto con el azabache dejando a la deriva a Hinata quien avanzaba junto a Naruto.

No me había dado cuenta hacía donde nos dirigíamos hasta que sentí el crujir de una puerta y luego un rayo de sol chocar en mi rostro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté con algo de desconfianza, nunca me deje fiar de chicos "playboy".

-Es un favor- emitió cortante mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en la pared, cerro sus ojos apoyando también su cabeza, una pose bastante despreocupada y relajante.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- bufo con fastidio, masajeo el puente de su nariz sin saber que hacer.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?, si te digo que es un favor, lo es y ya- expreso sacándome un gruñido, ¿Qué se creía hablándome así?, lo que más me jode son los tipos como este.

-Mira, niñito arrogante, me has traído aquí por un "favor", que ni siquiera se él porque estoy incluida en él, y más encima ¿me hablas así?, oh no- dije con indignación, formando una jarra con mis manos apoyadas en mi cintura.

-Te ves mejor cuando estás en silencio- expreso sin inmutarse y sonriendo de lado.

-Eres...eres insoportable, ¡me largo!- grité rumbo a la puerta.

-Espera- su voz sonó como siempre, sin apuro y sin emoción. No sé en qué momento se acerco tanto a mí, pero la cosa es que me tenía acorralada en la puerta. –Le estoy haciendo un favor a mi amigo, y digamos que tú eras un obstáculo-

-A ¿Naruto?- el asintió separándose unos centímetros, admito que la lejanía no me gusto. Me quede pensando el por qué yo era un obstáculo –Ah, claro, a Naruto le gusta Hinata, es por eso que te pidió a ti que me entretuvieras para que no me le acercara-

-Valla, piensas- se burlo sonriendo de lado, girándose y caminando hacía las rejas.

Solo atine a bufar y seguirle, en total, también le estaría haciendo un favor a Hinata. Por detrás pude observarlo mejor, un porte de más o menos un metro ochenta, su cuerpo se notaba bien formado, mierda, un cosquilleo se posesiono en mi vientre, no puede ser que me este excitando con tan solo observarlo, eso ya sería el colmo.

-¿Te gusto Haruno?-me saco de mis cavilaciones su dicho, sonreí de lado siguiéndole su juego de arrogancia.

-Eso quieras, U-chi-ha- dije lentamente, volvió aparecer esa sonrisa de lado tan prepotente. Me miro sin pudor, alzando una ceja al chocar con mi mirada.

-No estás nada mal- se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en las rejas.

El sonrojo se apodero mis mejillas marcando como algo obvio el gusto que surgió en mi interior al escuchar de sus sensuales labios que yo no estaba ¿nada mal?, me eche un vistazo, andaba con ropa demasiado holgada como para que viera mi cuerpo, ¿entonces?, ¿acaso posee un mirada rayos x?.

El timbre sonó indicándonos que deberíamos volver a clases. Sasuke hizo un gesto con su rostro haciéndome entender que lo siguiera, y así lo hice. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en clases, el entro primero, yo lo hice después, quería evitarme problemas con la zorra de…de… ni siquiera se su nombre, pero es la "novia" de Sasuke o al menos eso aparentan.

Me acerque a Hinata con la clara intensión de saber todo lo que hizo con el hiperactivo rubio.

-Sakura-chan- me saludo con una cordial sonrisa –te estuve buscando, pero no logre encontrarte, me quede junto con Naruto-kun-

-Oh, me había dado un ataque de colitis aguda- le informe logrando sacar una leve carcajada –hey, en serio es molesto- la regañe también con una sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se poso en la negra cabellera de Sasuke, quien estaba semi sentado en su mesa junto a sus amigos, y la peliroja colgada de su brazo.

Fruncí mi seño inconscientemente al volver a mi mente el fogoso beso que se dieron en la mañana, sé que es demasiado pronto para decir que me gusta, pero este cubito de hielo causa mucho en mi, creo que demasiado. Desde el primer momento que lo vi su imagen me impresiono, nunca antes había visto tanta perfección en un rostro, podía ser su actitud un defecto, pero la verdad me cautivaba más, su frialdad, su ser seductor, me gusta, además de que tiene ese misterio que tanto me atrae descubrir...

~ O ~

Ni siquiera supe que habían pasado en la última clase, y todo por observar al arrogante de Uchiha tocar con perfección el piano, ¿y yo?, solo sé tocar la guitarra, bueno, no quise dar esa información ya que no me agrada tocar en público, se que suena "raro", pensando que uno viene a esta academia con la esperanza de ser una estrelle en el futuro, pero el miedo público no lo he podido superar, por más que quiera no puedo. Recuerdo cuando pequeña tuve que cantar en la fiesta de despedida de un curso mayor, pero me quede en blanco y tartamudeaba al observar tanta gente ante mi, y termine por salir corriendo llorando del escenario, bastante frustrante, sabiendo que estuve más de dos meses ensayando para ello.

-Sakura-chan, has estado muy distraída- me interrumpió Hinata quien se encontraba a mi lado tomándose un jugo.

-Lo siento, la verdad el primer día me dejo bastante cansada- emití sin decirle el por qué de mi distracción.

~ O ~

Llegue a casa más que cansada, no físicamente, si no que emocionalmente, las nuevas sensaciones producidas por el sensual pelinegro me dejaron confusa y desesperada.

Me tiré en la cama con agotamiento, mi madre aun no llegaba, mejor, más tiempo para descansar. Al tocar la cómoda cama, nuevamente los pensamientos volvieron. A mis diecisiete años nunca había sentido lo que siento ahora, Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha, Sasuke, mierda, ¿Qué hizo?, ni idea, pero el muy desgraciado había tocado un punto débil en mí, ahora ando despistada, tonta, de hecho más tonta de lo normal.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, de apoco mi mente se fue despejando, pero la imagen del engreído Uchiha no se borraba.

~ O ~

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, mi pieza se inundo del color del atardecer, si que había dormido, pero valla que sirvió, ya no me siento agotada y mi mente esta menos confusa. Me levanto con tranquilidad y salgo de mi habitación con flojera mientras refregaba repetidas veces mi ojo.

-Hija, ya despertaste- me saludo con una radiante sonrisa mi madre.

-Sí, fue un día agotador- respondí con un bufido mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Vi con curiosidad lo que hacía mi madre en la cocina. -¿Lasaña?- pregunte oliendo el ambiente, mis ojos se iluminaron de esperanza.

-Sí- respondió sacando una rica lasaña del horno, mi saliva comenzó a producirse en más cantidad, como me encanta la lasaña.

Lasaña, rica exquisitez, puedo decir que la mejor lasaña que he probado es la de mi madre, aun que cabe de más decir que las únicas lasañas que he probados son de ella, pero aun así, siguen siendo las mejores.

Estaba comiendo con tranquilidad, degustando cada bocado, hasta que mi celular suena. Comencé a maldecir por lo bajo a quien osaba a sacarme de tan maravilloso transe de sabor.

-¿Diga?-respondí echando el ultimo bocado de lasaña a mi boca.

-_Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás?-_ me ahogue al ver que en la otra línea estaba Hinata, comencé a toser desesperadamente.

-Ya descansada ¿y tú?-emití aun atorada y colorada por la vergüenza, aun sentía la risita baja de Hina a través del teléfono.

-_Pues bien. Saku, Naruto-kun nos invito a una fiesta de bienvenida, bueno, mejor dicho una fiesta para celebrar el primer día de academia_- bufé, aun quedaba lasaña y pensaba seguir comiéndola descansando en mi amplia cama, además de que no gustaba mucho de las fiestas, pero tampoco podía rechazar una invitación, al menos por ser esta la primera vez.

-¿A qué hora?- pregunte mirando con deleite el trozo de lasaña que quedaba en la bandeja.

_-En dos horas más-_ respondió con entusiasmos.

-Esta bien, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-

_-Paso por ti-_ expreso. Suerte tuve al salir hoy de academia Hinata se ofreció en traerme en su lujoso automóvil, ¿qué más cómoda?.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en dos horas más-

-_En dos horas más, adiós Saku- _dicho esto corto la llamada y yo me quede un rato pegada en mi lugar.

En aquella fiesta de seguro estaría Sasuke, el Uchiha engreído estaría ahí haciendo revolotear a esas odiosa mariposas en mi estomago. Fruncí mi seño no podía creer lo tonta y despistada que me estaba poniendo por ese cubito de hielo, mi mente andaba en otro lugar, sí, pensando en él, en su perfecto rostro, en su mirada misteriosa, en todo Sasuke, me golpee mentalmente por ello, ¡ya no!, Sasuke tenía su novia, y… y nunca pondría sus ojos en alguien como yo. Definitivamente tenía que ir a esa fiesta y conseguir a alguien, alguien que no fuera Uchiha, por más que lo quisiera no puedo caer ante él. Pero si quería conquistar a alguien debo verme linda, pero la cosa es, que nunca he ido a una fiesta y no sé cómo vestir…

-¿Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?- la verdad no había nadie, pero solo tenía ese deseo de decirlo, me quede pensando un poco en alguna idea para poder vestirme a lo fiestera, hasta que cerebro sin uso, prendió la ampolleta indicando una nueva idea, internet, allí se encuentra de todo. Con rapidez subí a mi habitación y me posesione en frente de mi laptop, busque "¿Cómo vestir para una fiesta?, me sorprendí los más de mil resultados, comencé a revisar cada página, una decía, un vestido apegado a tu cuerpo, demostrando la sensualidad, lo descarte de inmediato, uno, no soy para nada sensual, dos, no creo que allí se acepten vestidos. Otra pagina decía, vestidos que demuestran su elegancia, los colores más usados son el dorado y el plateado, también lo descarte, no quería nada de vestidos.

Busque en más de cincuenta paginas y ninguno de los consejos me agradaba, siempre le encontraba una imperfección. Me fije en el reloj y me sorprendí, había estado una hora entera buscando algo decente en la red sin resultado, estaba atrasada así que decidí vestir a lo Sakura Haruno, si aun chico le gusto como soy, mejor, no seré alguien artificial por una noche.

~ O ~

Salí de la ducha a la velocidad de la luz, sí, salí a una velocidad de 300.000 Km/Hr, siempre yo y mi arrogancia al demostrar mis grandes dotes en la física.

Me puse en frente de mi closet en busca de ropa, siempre me ha gustado el color negro, y los colores no llamativos, el color rosado, huak, no me gusta, nunca tendré algo rosa en mi closet, nunca.

-Veamos, ¿Qué me pondré?- comencé a incumbir en el grande desorden, encontrando unos pantalones ajustados negros. Al no encontrar alguna blusa o abrigo volví a poner todo la ropa que ahora estaba en el suelo en el closet. –Y ahora una blusa- ahora me disponía a buscar en los cajones que estaban ordenados mucho más decentes que el closet. –Esto!- grité al ver las prendas seleccionadas cuidadosamente, y hablo de cuidadosamente a verlas y sacarlas por ser las preferidas, las lance a la cama y comencé a vestirme a la misma velocidad que cuando salí de la ducha (que por cierto fue a 300.000 Km/Hr)

~ O ~

-Perfecta- me dije mirando al espejo de cuerpo completo, bien, en verdad creo que hice un buen trabajo conmigo, me veía bastante bien.

Traigo un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa verde con tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero me abrigaba, la usaba sin abrochar debido a sentirme más desahogada, mis zapatos combinaban a la perfección con la vestimenta. Mi cabello estaba completamente liso, haciendo que se notara mucho mejor el corte de cabello que consistía en capas de diferentes largos, los mechones más largos caían por debajo de mis pechos, mi fleco estaba hacía un lado dejando al descubierto mi rostro, que estaba maquillado suavemente, pinté mis ojos con delineador negro, quien resaltaba muchos más mis orbes jades, dejando una línea recta con el mismo delineador en los extremos de mis ojos, dándome un estilo de maquillaje egipcio. Mi rostro lo dejaba natural, nunca me ha gustado echarle alguna clase de polvo o crema anti imperfecciones. Mis labios los pinte con un suave tinte rojo, quien los dejaba más gruesos pero no al extremo. No es por ser engreída o algo, pero la verdad me veía linda, espero que ha Sasuke le gust….. Stop!, al Uchiha no tendría porque gustarle ¿no?, Sakura Haruno deja de soñar, pequeña.

-¡Hija!, te busca una jovencita- de seguro era Hinata, miré el reloj y só que era puntual. Me eche una última mirada y salí rumbo a la primera planta, en el camino iba guardando en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mi celular, dinero y las llaves.

-Hola Hina- la salude –Wou, te ves preciosa- admití mirando con asombro, ella dijo un leve gracias bastante cohibida.

Vestía unos pantalones ajustados blancos, con unas chalitas elegantes del mismo color, llevaba una blusa celeste apretada en sus pechos y el resto caía con libertad por su abdomen, dejaba al descubierto su bien formada delantera. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, y su flequillo tapando su frente, estaba maquillada levemente.

-Vamos- dije entusiasmada tomándola del brazo y jalándola a su auto. El chofer me saludo con cordialidad, haciendo yo lo mismo. –Hina, ¿no te dará frío después?- le dije al verla tan desnuda de brazos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, llevo un abrigo aquí- expreso apuntando su bolso.

-¡¿En eso metiste tu abrigo?- grité más que sorprendida apuntándolo, ella rio tapando su boca.

-Como dicen, el bolso de una mujer, es como un hoyo negro- emitió haciéndome reía.

El camino a la fiesta se hizo demasiado corto producto de la armoniosa conversación que teníamos. Lo único que nos indico que habíamos llegado fue el bullicio de afuera, el auto aparco y el chofer nos abrió la puerta mostrando una imponente mansión, nos despedimos del chofer y caminos por el largo y ancho ante jardín. No faltaron los piropos para nada decentes de los chicos, no sé como Hinata podía soportarlos, yo ya veía que me salían humitos de la cabeza por la furia.

Por fin habíamos entrado a la dichosa y gigantesca casa de Naruto, la fiesta estaba bastante movida, las luces lograban marearme pero me logré acostumbrar.

-Chicas, vinieron- vimos como el rubio de Naruto se acerco moviendo su mano enérgicamente, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y al llegar al frente de Hinata se quedo como tonto mirándola, pude ver en ambos un sonrojo muy notorio.

-Iré por algo de comer- dije saliendo de allí, no quería interrumpir o hacerlos sentir incómodos.

Me encamine a la mesa donde estaba la comida y tome un trozo de pizza, me giré a ver la pista de baile mientras comía, me comencé a mover al ritmo de la música, pero sin exagerar, pude ver que la pista estaba llena de parejas, algunas parejas se besaban olvidándose que había más gente en la fiesta, bueno, está más que claro que muchas de las habitaciones de la casa de Naruto serán ocupadas esta noche, reí por lo bajo al pensar lo sin vergüenza que podían ser algunos chicos.

-Haruno ¿aburrida?- un escalofrío me recorrió la medula espinal, me giré con fingida indiferencia al dueño de tan seductora voz, ahí estaba él, la persona que menos quería encontrarme hoy, se encontraba en frente mío, vestido tan genial que me hartaba, pantalones negros, blusa negra y un chaqueta gris que combinaba a la perfección con todo lo demás, su pose arrogante me intimidaba, su mirada me incitaba a cometer mil y un pecados, pero obviamente no le demostraría Sakura Haruno será la primera que se resistirá a la perfección del adonis Uchiha.

-¿Acaso me quieres hacer compañía?- lo provoque con una sonrisa de lado, mientras dejaba el trozo de pizza en la mesa y me relamía los labios inconscientemente, pude ver como aquello causaba algo en el cubito, al parecer no le soy muy indiferente.

-Si me lo permites me encantaría- respondió con una sonrisa sensual, mirándome penetrantemente, lo mire y sonreí de la misma forma.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Fue de su gusto?**

**Agradecimientos A:**

**Beauty Little Star / Gracias por leer mis creaciones n_n  
**

**Akyraa / Aquí estuvo la conti, y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic.**

**DaniiBGomez **

** / Al igual que a ti, me gusta la actitud de ambos xD**

**Fumino-chan-SS / Gracias y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi.**

**Yurrippe22  
**


	3. Ya estoy perdida

******Le agradezco sus reviews, al leerlos me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. **

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capi, espero que les guste.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**.**

**Ya estoy perdida**

**.**

-¿Acaso me quieres hacer compañía?- lo provoque con una sonrisa de lado, mientras dejaba el trozo de pizza en la mesa y me relamía los labios inconscientemente, pude ver como aquello causaba algo en el cubito, al parecer no le soy muy indiferente.

-Si me lo permites me encantaría- respondió con una sonrisa sensual, mirándome penetrantemente, lo mire y sonreí de la misma forma.

Reí al escucharlo hablar, la verdad lo encontraba chistoso pero a la vez vergonzoso -¿Y tú novia?- pregunté al verlo tan tranquilo ofreciéndole compañía a otras chicas.

-¿Novia?, Karin no es mi novia- emitió con tranquilidad tomando un vaso de bebida de la mesa y posándolo sobre sus labios sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Vi que se besaron-

-Si al besar a una chica indica de inmediato que es mi novia, bueno, entonces tengo miles- fruncí mi seño al escucharlo ¿Cómo que miles?, mujeriego, me joden los tipos como él, pero aun así no lograba decepcionarme.

-Valla, el Casanova Uchiha y su harem- dije con molestia combinada con humor, el sonrió de lado.

-El día de hoy no he tenido a nadie más, por lo que no he hecho harem en esta fiesta- expreso como si fuera un gran logro, le aplaudí con ironía.

-Que buen avance Uchiha…- me acerque a él y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda –Estamos avanzando de apoco en la rehabilitación "dejar de ser un jodido calentón"-

-¿Tu me ayudarás?, si es así dejaría el harem por ti- se acerco peligrosamente a mí, pude sentir su refrescante aliento mezclarse con el mío y no lo pude evitar, el sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas mientras él solo sonreía a lo arrogante.

-Ni lo pienses- dije alejándome para poder tratar de volver mi acelerado corazón a la normalidad.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos más viendo como la pista se llenaba más y más, trate de buscar a Hinata y la encontré bastante pegada al rubio en la pista. Por otro lado Sasuke aun seguía a mi lado, ambos apoyados en la mesa rozando nuestros brazos inconscientemente. Muchas chicas llegaron a nosotros, pidiéndole al azabache bailar y al final algo más, pero este se negro a todas y estas se iban sin antes echarme una mirada cargada de veneno antes.

-Haruno ¿bailas?- pregunto de un de repente mirándome de forma despreocupada con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Claro que bailo, es más si bailamos juntos te dejaría en vergüenza- al decirlo me arrepentí al instante al ver esa odiosa sonrisa, tonta Sakura.

-Veámoslo- sentencio extendiendo su mano, yo sin pensar la tome y nuevamente sentía esa electricidad recorrerme.

Tomamos posesión de un lugar de la pista al parecer al medio, las miradas de odio de las chicas y alguna de molestia de hombres recayeron en nosotros, él solo me miraba a mí, no quitaba sus hipnotizantes orbes de mi rostro, como si no quería perderse ningún gesto mío.

Comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida, pero para nada de mi gusto, bueno aquí en una fiesta donde se viene a bailar música que implica el rose de cuerpo, no se escucharía el rock ni el reggae, a menos que sea una fiesta relacionado con esa música, pero en este caso no lo era.

watch?v=e82VE8UtW8A

Miré a Sasuke y este con rapidez me pego a su fuerte cuerpo, nuestras miradas estaban más unidas debido al apego de nuestras frentes, él me miraba de forma extraña, su agarre por mi cintura no cedía, es más me agarraba con más fuerza pegándome a él.

-Demuéstrame que tan genial eres para bailar- me dijo en el oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oreja, maldición, estúpido Sasuke que causa esta sensación rara.

-Espero que me dejes con la boca abierta, Uchiha- le respondí de la misma forma en el oído, aunque decidí jugar un poco y lamí con suavidad la oreja, sacudió con nervios su cabeza haciéndome sonreía un más. Con más brusquedad me acerco a él y me susurro aun más cerca.

-Si lo vuelves hacer… no respondo- me advirtió, preferí no volver a intentarlo por si las moscas.

La música seguía sonando, aun pegada a Sasuke me comencé a mover de forma lenta rozando mis cuerpo con el de él, aún seguía mirándolo a los ojos, dios, se me había olvidado la última vez que baile sexymente con un hombre. Recuerdo que el estúpido de Sasori se había quedado con las ganas de llevarme a la cama, como buena chica no acepta aquella indecorosa proposición.

Sasuke sin perder tiempo también comenzó a moverse, me acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, pasando luego a mis caderas quien apretó un poco. Mis manos las deje libres, ni siquiera tocaba al pelinegro si no que solo hacia "maravillas" con mi cuerpo.

Me separé un poco de él viendo como una mueca de desagrado se formaba en su rostro, reí en mis adentros, después de todo el que había seducido primero era uno.

Me acerque nuevamente pero esta vez dándole la espalda, el de inmediato me tomo de la cintura, me moví de manera sensual moviendo mi trasero en forma circular o bien rozando repetidas veces esa zona débil de los hombres. Sasuke sin perder tiempo subió más de la cuenta sus manos de mis caderas, como traía la chaqueta abierta no se notaba para nada lo que hacía, subió con lentitud tocando cada curva de mi cuerpo hasta llegar un poco más debajo de mis senos, a lo que en ese momento actué y las baje de la misma manera como las había subido, para luego girarme y tomar su chaqueta entre mis manos y acercarlo a mí lo suficiente como para que me escuchara.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar más de la cuenta- le advertí con un tono amenazador.

-Si te sigues moviendo de esa forma me atrevería a hacerte el amor aquí mismo Haruno- también dijo causando escalofríos no de miedo si no de excitación por mi cuerpo.

-¿Entonces quieres dejar de bailar?- le pregunte con un tono de inocencia. El negó de inmediato.

-En este momento lo que menos quiero es dejar de bailar- al mismo tiempo de decirme aquello me giro nuevamente comenzando con esa danza sensual que pude notar que le había gustado.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían con coordinación, metiendo pasos nuevos en cada momento, hubo uno en que baje de espaldas a él moviendo mi trasero en círculos, para luego subir sin moverme pero rozando toda la parte baja de Sasuke. Si se preguntan porque lo hacía, disfrutaba en ver la cara de desespero de Sasuke de no poder hacer conmigo algo más que un simple baile, además de que personalmente me encantaba el contacto así con el azabache.

La canción paro y con bufido de ambos paramos de bailar, nos miramos y le sonreí seductoramente, él hizo lo mismo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo nuevamente a la mesa en que nos encontramos hace algunos minutos.

En mis diecisiete años este ha sido el mejor de los bailes en pareja que pude haber hecho, y si hablamos de que a la última fiesta que asistí que fue a los 15 baile con cerca de ocho chicos.

Al llegar a la mesa Sasuke se puso en frente mío tomando con ambas manos mi cintura, yo solo pude atinar a apoyar mis manos en la mesa que estaba atrás, se acerco con ganas notorias de besarme. Estaba paralizada, no sería mi primer beso, pero era con Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si no gustaba de ellos?, además si lo besaba sentiría más que atracción por él, y lamentablemente no sería correspondida, en ese momento me arrepentí en haber hecho lo que hice, Sasuke ahora quería besarme solo por la excitación que hice surgir en él, cualquier chica podría haberlo hecho y en estos momento se encontraría siendo besada por el más grande play boy.

-¿Qué haces tocando a mi conejito?- se escucho una chillona voz tras de Sasuke, el con un bufido se separo de mi sin soltar mi cadera. Al ver quien era fruncí mi seño, era Karin y estaba en una pose de novia celosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Sasuke con molestia.

-Pues venía a bailar contigo y me encuentro con esto- emito enfurecida, Sasuke me soltó y con una mano se masajeo el puente de su nariz.

-No me vengas con ataques de celos Karin, sabes perfectamente que no eres nada para mi- como balde de agua fría cayó sobre el proporcionado cuerpo de Karin, ella frunció más el seño, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su expresión cambio a una de completa seducción.

-Lo siento Sasukito, no volverá a pasar- se disculpo lanzándose encima de él.

-Bueeeno, estoy sobrando, bye, bye- me despedí de ellos con la frente en alto, aunque bastante molesta, yo que esperaba esa maldito beso.

Me dirigí con paso firme al baño, aunque tuve que preguntar varias veces el camino, ya que no tenía la menor idea.

Pregunte a chicos, que por cierto me lanzaron miradas más que desvergonzadas, hasta unos me ofrecieron compañía, a lo cual con una radiante sonrisa les respondía que no.

Las chicas, que decir de ellas, algunas me respondían con cordialidad, y otras simplemente me ignoraban dejándome hablando sola.

Con grandes esfuerzo pude llegar al baño él cual había una considerable fila, supuse que Naruto no dejaría que ocuparan los demás baños, al menos yo no lo haría.

Se podría decir que estuve unos cinco minutos en la fila, y me di cuenta también que era la última. Mire el reloj y eran medianoche, una hora más y me iba a casa con o sin Hinata, que supuse que en estos momento estaría muy entretenida.

Entre y bufe con cansancio, me miré en el espejo y me encontraba casi igual, mi pelo estaba con un poco desordenado, lo cual lo arregle con mis propios dedos usados de peine. Me pinté un poco más los labios y limpie un poco de delineador que se había corrido, nuevamente había quedado perfecta.

Quise tomarme más tiempo a solas y apaciguar un poco el dolor de cabeza que estaba haciendo presencia, verifique si había alguien afuera, pero no lo había, así que entre en un cubículo y me senté en él descansando un poco.

Dios, en tan poco tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas, baile con el arrogante Uchiha que por cierto no lo hace nada mal, y casi, casi, fui besada por él, si no fuera por la inesperada intromisión de la peliroja hueca de Karin.

Desde la primera vez que vi a Sasuke no he dejado de pensar en él, hasta soñé, vamos, no es normal que sueñes que el chico arrogante se te declaré y después te haga el amor como animal, no, no es normal, es odioso, malo, no puedo estar pensando en querer hacer "eso" con el cubito, no!, imposible, he de admitir que el chico está más que… mejor omito las palabras, además lo que más me asusta no es solo eso, si no que estoy sintiendo mucho por él, alegría de estar a su lado, mira lo mamón que suena pero es la verdad. Nunca creí que alguien podría enamorar en un día, y aun no lo creo, pero es extraño, al menos en mi lo es, ya que nunca suele gustarme un chico con facilidad.

-Bueno Sakura, suficiente descanso, ahora nos largamos a casa- me dije saliendo del cubículo y posesionándome frente al espejo a lavarme las manos y arreglarme un poco más. –Lista- estaba dispuesta a salir, saque el seguro de la puerta, pero siento como la abren de afuera con apuro, doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin soltar la puerta y abro mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver la persona que estaba enfrente mío con un notorio cansancio.

-¿Sas..Sasuke?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Querrán matarme? si es así piénsenlo antes xD**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Si es así, no olviden dejar su reviews, que es muy preciado para mi, además de agregar mi historia a favoritos n.n**

**Agradecimientos A:**

**Beauty Little Star  
**

**Akyraa **

**DaniiBGomez**

**Fumino-chan-SS**

**xXKonanKamiXx  
**

**Jesybert**

**Yurrippe22**


	4. Queriendo más

**Chicas gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir adelante con este fic SasuSaku, Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero que los disfruten n.n**

**.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Lime **

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**.**

**Queriendo más**

**.**

-Sas…¿Sasuke?- mierda, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera violenta.

-¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?- dijo entrando un poco furioso, yo solo atine a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Donde no te importa Uchiha, ahora si me permites me estaba yendo- emití caminando hacia la puerta, vi como con gran rapidez le ponía seguro a la dichosa puerta, fruncí mi seño y pare mi paso -¿Qué sucede?, ¿te aburriste de Karin que ahora vienes aquí?- le dije con mis brazos cruzados, en serio ¿Qué se creía?, había decido quedarse con la puta peliroja.

-Te estaba buscando hace minutos, pareces ratón escondiéndote- me respondió con el seño fruncido. ¿Cómo que buscándome?, no lo podía creer, si de lo más bien lo había dejado en brazos de la zanahoria. –Y este era el último lugar en donde buscar, y Eureka, te he encontrado-

-Si, si, claro, como si pudiera creerte- ironice. Iba dispuesta a quitarlo de la puerta e irme, pero en el intento me tomo de mi brazo, con fuerza me solté de su agarre volviéndome unos pasos más. -¿Qué quieres?, ya déjame en paz-

-Vine a terminar lo que habíamos empezado- al decirlo se abalanzo sobre mi y solo alcance a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello. Era un beso demandante, como si hace mucho lo deseaba, yo no quedaba atrás, sus labios eran carnosos y calientes, me estaba dejando sin alma, Dios! era el mejor beso, el mejor. Abrí mi boca para darle paso a mi cavidad, no demoro mucho en hacerlo, ya que sentí de inmediato su húmeda lengua dentro de mi boca.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo y torpemente entramos en él, la cerro también con torpeza debido a que no nos separábamos de aquel adictivo beso. Me apoyo contra la pared y comenzó a besarme con más profundidad, nuestro labios se movían a un compas rápido y sin descanso, yo tiraba de sus cabellos con nervios, ese beso me estaba afectando, lo deseaba, quería más de Sasuke. Nos separamos por la odiosa falta de oxigeno, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, él me miraba de manera intensa y pude apreciar un poco de pasión en sus ojos.

Se acerco dispuesto a besarme nuevamente, obviamente yo no opuse resistencia. Sus labios me besaban con fiereza, mordía levemente mi labio inferior…

-Ah…- mierda gemí, pero como no iba a hacerlo si ahora sentía el caliente roce de la mano de Sasuke por mi abdomen, ni cuenta me había dado cuando metió su mano por debajo de mi blusa, acariciaba con sus dedos mi blanco abdomen, uno que otro suspiro se me escapo pero se perdió de inmediato en su boca.

-Mierda- mascullo separándose de mí. La separación fue brusca ya que alcance a quedar con mi boca en una pequeña trompa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin entender nada. Se revolvió sus cabellos para luego mirar el blanco techo con ambas manos en su cadera.

Me miro nuevamente y fijo su mirada en mi estomago, me miré y pude ver como mi blusa estaba desarreglada. Cuando la iba a bajar siento que el azabache me paraba, lo miré con una gran interrogante, no lo entendía, primero dejaba de besarme y ahora cuando pretendía arreglarme y salir de ahí me paraba.

Me saco de mis pensamientos los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, esta vez no fue un beso brusco, si no uno lento y cuidadoso, besaba con calma mis labios, degustaba de la misma forma mi cavidad, yo estaba encantada, había caído nuevamente en sus garras. Siento su mano bajo mi blusa, lo deje, no podía negar algo que si quería, mientras el acariciaba mi abdomen yo jugaba con sus negros cabellos.

-Sakura- susurro roncamente mientras se separaba unos milímetros de mi –eres una molestia- emitió para besarme pero esta vez más demandante. Con un impulso logre enrollar mis piernas en su cadera, fue ahí cuando pude sentir el gran bulto de Sasuke, él tocaba mis piernas por sobre el pantalón, mientras que con la otra subía cada vez más mi blusa.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Sasuke rozo uno de mis pezones con su dedo que una chispa de excitación se prendió en mi, buena una chispa mucho más grande que la de hace unos momentos.

-Agg- logré escuchar de su boca, nos separamos y él me miraba con una excitación bastante notoria, nuestros labios estaban rojos e hinchados –Maldita seas, me vuelves loco- gruño apretando sus dientes.

Me impulso un poco más arriba, admito que en ese momento me asuste ya que su rostro se encontraba de lleno frente a mis senos…

-Sas…Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- pregunté..

-Shh- me hizo callar sonriéndome de lado, atine a hacer lo mismo, joder, como me hartaba ceder tan luego a este hombre.

Siento como me apoya a la pared y sube mi blusa más arriba de mis pechos, lo miro y se había quedado mirando mis pequeños montes, sí, eran pequeños comparado a los de Karin, de seguro debe haberse decepcionado.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento la lengua de Sasuke en uno de ellos, -"Y yo que pensaba que se había decepcionado"- Dios, mi cuerpo ardía, estaba excitada y el maldito de Uchiha no paraba de lamer mis pechos, los mordía sin irse al extremo, los apretada… Ahh… juro que me volveré loca.

Él seguía ahí apretando con sus manos uno de ellos y el otro lamiéndolo, podía verlo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara de ello, o al menos eso espero. Yo tiraba de sus cabellos cuando paraba de atenderlos, él reía por lo bajo y decía –Calma Sakurita, si quieres te hago esto toda la noche- ¡quien me tira agua helada! Con tan solo hablarme lograba excitarme, maldito Uchiha!.

Seguíamos así tan unidos hasta que siento una melodía, definitivamente no era mi teléfono…

-Sasuke, te llaman- logre articular, me era difícil hacerlo debido a mi acelerada respiración. Me di cuenta de que ni se inmutaba, seguía allí, dándome placer. –El teléfono- le repetí, sentí su gruñido..

-Deja- me hablo con fastidio.

-Puede ser algo urgente- le volví a decir.

-Maldición- emitió dejando de lamer mis pechos y tomo enojado su celular -¿Qué mierda quieres dobe?- contesto sin bajarme, trate de hacerlo pero él no lo quiso… -¿Ahora?, ashh….Esta será la última vez que te salve maldito- dicho lo ultimo corto y me bajo con cuidado. –Lo siento, Naruto se ha metido en problemas- me hablo con una fingida tranquilidad, asentí con entendimiento, aunque igual un poco frustrada al ya no sentir a Sasuke pegado a mí.

Se acomodo los cabellos y un poco su vestimenta y abrió el cubículo. Cuando iba saliendo del baño se giró y me dijo algo, abrí mi boca con impresión por lo recién dicho y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasada.

-Joder- dije al verme en el espejo toda chascona y mi blusa mal arreglada… "Para la otra te hare mía", fue lo que salió de sus brazos antes de irse, no sé si saltar o tener miedo a esa advertencia.

En ese momento cuando los niveles de "calentamiento" habían bajado, mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar racionalmente, ¿Cómo pude dejar que Uchiha me tocara?, no conocía ni un cuarto de su persona y permitía ello, seré estúpida, de seguro que ahora me verá como una de sus tantas entretenciones.

-"Pero admite que lo disfrutaste"- me dijo una vocecita en la mente, y decía la verdad, me había gustado, que va, me había encantado.

Con un suspiro de rendición salí del baño. Me convencí que aunque me hubiera gustado mucho lo de recién, no permitiría que Sasuke me volviera a tocar.

~ O ~

Al bajar me encontré con una gran bullicio, (y hablo de otro bullicio, no el bullicio de fiesta), pude divisar a una Hinata llorando, vamos, ¿Qué sucedió?. Me acerque a ella y le toque el hombre para que pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Sakura-chan- emitió y se arrojo a mis brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte separándola de mi para mirarla.

-Na..Naruto-kun se puso a pelear con un chico- me informo girando su rostro, vi hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y me topo a un Sasuke afirmando a un rubio todo ensangrentado.

-¿Pe…pero que?...- me dije mirando con una ceja alzada la escena.

-Dobe, cálmate- escuche que le decía Sasuke a un enfurecido Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué me sostienes? ayúdame a romperle más la cara- le respondió Naruto, desvié más mi mirada y al otro extremo habían dos chicos más, igual o más ensangrentados que Naruto.

-No vale la pena, vamos- trataba de hacerlo reaccionar el azabache.

-¿Dónde quieres me valla?, esta es mi casa- reclamaba el rubio un poco más calmado. Hinata aun estaba a mi lado, aun llorando, la abrace dándole calma, pero!, aun tenía curiosidad de saber que rayos había ocasionado la pelea. –Hina-chan, lo siento- levanto mi mirada y me encuentro a un Naruto con cara de zorro arrepentido.

-No debiste haberlo golpeado- le reclamaba Hinata.

-Se atrevió a sobrepasarte contigo Hina, no podía dejarlo impune- le respondió el ojiazul, si hablamos de eso, el chico se tenía bien merecido la paliza.

-De todos modos, te hizo daño, mira como estas- dijo Hinata pasando un pañuelo por el rostro del rubio.

-Será idiota- escucho que dicen a mi lado. Mi corazón se detuvo, justo que estaba tratando de que lo de recién se me olvidara.

-¿Y tú viniste a ayudarlo?- me arrepiento de cómo soné.

-Haruno, tranquila, lo de recién podrá concluirse, si quieres ahora mismo- emitió acercándose peligrosamente a mi, puse una mano en su pecho y me aleje, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Ni lo pienses Uchiha, la verdad agradezco la llamada de Naruto- emití, me causo risa ver el gesto de Sasuke al decírselo.

-Hmp- fue lo único que atino a decir y se alejo de nosotros.

~ O ~

Llegue a casa más que cansada, me dolía un tanto la cabeza por el volumen de la música además de pensar tanto en el error que cometí en ceder tan fácil a Sasuke.

-¿Qué habrá hecho después?- me pregunte lanzándome a la cama. Sentía curiosidad de saber hacia dónde se había ido después de decirle que agradecía la intromisión de Naruto, no puso muy buena cara.

Pasando a otro tema, de vuelta a casa Hinata me conto lo sucedido en la fiesta, y lo que había pasado era más que entendible.

Hinata se encontraba sola debido a que Naruto había ido por algo de tomar, de pronto un chico se le acerca ya pasado de copas y le comienza a decir una bolsa de estupideces, Hina trato de echarlo pero este se paso de listo y la comenzó a tocar, menos mal que justo en ese momento llego Naruto y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre el chico y golpearlo. No es que apoye la violencia pero se lo tenía bien merecido el bastardo. También me dijo que Naruto había llamado a Sasuke para que lo viniera ayudar, ya que se le unió al otro chico su amigo, y fue allí donde peleo también el Uchiha, aunque cuando lo vi no parecía para nada machucado.

Tan solo recordar la cara de Naruto pidiéndole disculpas a Hina, me parto de la risa, es que se notaba tan arrepentido, pero luego le venía la furia cuando tocaba el tema de que el chico la toco, mi intuición me dice que este chico está más que interesado en mi tímida amiga, aunque ella tampoco queda atrás, escuchar todo el camino de vuelta lo varonil y héroe que se veía Naruto equivale a tan solo una cosa, ¡gusto!, ¿Qué otra explicación habría?

-Mi cabeza, asssh- me queje dejando caer con rendición mi cabeza en la almohada, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo hasta que desperté al otro día.

~ O ~

-Entonces la fiesta estuvo genial- dijo mi madre al contarle lo sucedido, obviamente descontando el fogoso momento con Sasuke.

-Así es, se me había olvida lo divertido que era-

-Debes salir más, buscarte un novio y eso, cosas de adolescentes- al escuchar la palabra novio lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el rostro de Sasuke, joder, ya estoy completamente perdida.

-No lo sé, por ahora estoy bien como estoy- emití tomando los platos en donde yacía mi desayuno.

-Hoy a la noche vendrá un socio- me dijo y yo solo asentí. –Creo que vendrá con su hijo-

-Me parece, estaré en mi habitación, ¿es necesario presentarme en la cena?- exprese con un poco de fastidio, me aburrían en demasía las conversaciones de negocios de mamá.

-Es lo ideal, su hijo creo que tiene la misma edad que tú, podrían hasta charlar- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono pícaro, ella y sus intentos en vanos de conseguirme novio.

Bufé y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, estuve toda la tarde frente a mi laptop, hablando con Hinata de temas random y otras conversaciones que me divertían, tales como los tipos que trataban de ligar conmigo, vamos, como si pudiera hacerlo a través de una pantalla, además, yo no soy de esas que se juntan con alguien que ni conoce, ok, en estos momento no es lo más indicado contando que casi me medio violan en el baño de una fiesta con mi consentimiento un chico que con suerte conozco su nombre, es que no era mucho la resistencia que se podría poner a tal perfecto hombre.

-¡Hija!, ¿estás lista?- escuche el grito de mi madre, porque tanto apuro si es tan tem…. MIERDA… ¿Cómo se puede pasar la hora tan rápido?. Me duche con rapidez, y me arregle de acuerdo a la ocasión, a mi madre le gustaba las cenas de negocios con vestidos y zapatos de tacón, dios, como si ella reparara los ampollas que salían en mis pobres pies.

Tome mi cabello en una media cola dejando la otra mitad suelto, en las puntas me hice rulos lo que se me veía bastante bien. La manera formal de vestirme consistía en una falda negra pegada a mi unos cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, esta alcanzaba a tapar mi ombligo, bajo de la falda venía una blusa azul con vuelos en la parte de adelante muy elegante, los tacones eran altos, gracias a kami-sama aprendí a caminar con ellos.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo y estaba perfecta, el maquillaje fue sobrio, estaba ves no me delinee los ojos si no que me eche sombra. Baje con calma las escaleras encontrándome con una mesa cuidadosamente arreglada, y a mi madre hablando por celular, al verme abrió la boca y luego me sonrió levantando su dedo pulgar, bien, había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llagada de los invitados, mi madre me hizo un gesto de que abriera, ella se hecho una última retocada y me acompaño a la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro con un hombre de contextura gruesa, y de un porte imponente.

-Señora Haruno, señorita Haruno- saludo el hombre con formalidad haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Señor Uchiha- espera, ¿Uchiha?, no me digas que…

-Buenas noches- sentí una voz detrás del señor…

-¿Sasuke?- en serio, ¿es necesario topármelo en todos lados?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, no los he decepcionado ¿cierto? =)**

**Espero sus tan encantadores reviews queridas**

**.**

**Agradecimientos A:**

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

**. **

**Yurippe22  
**


	5. El juego de las preguntas

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo cinco mis queridas, como siempre a la velocidad de la luz (300.000 Km/Hr) xD**

**Y gracias por sus reviews, son las mejores **

**Espero nos defraudarlas n.n**

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Vocabulario fuerte (pero ni tanto xD)**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**.**

**El juego de las preguntas**

**.**

-Buenas noches- sentí una voz detrás del señor…

-¿Sasuke?- en serio, ¿es necesario topármelo en todos lados?

La presencia del pelinegro en mi hogar era más que sorprendente, si tan solo hubiera preguntado a mi madre el apellido de su socio, habría actuado enferma y no haber asistido a la cena, pero mi brillante cabeza actúa después cuando ya no es necesario el plan.

Ahora nos encontramos todos en la mesa, mi madre habla animadamente con el señor Uchiha, mientras yo con suerte puedo tomar la comida con el tenedor. Estaba nerviosa, con suerte se me ha pasado el sonrojo de mis mejillas por lo de ayer, y justo esperaba que este día terminara sin saber nada del Uchiha menor, pero no, el estúpido destino me lo cruza hasta en mi propia casa.

-Sasuke, ¿tienes novia?- emitió mi madre haciendo que ambos la miráramos, yo alce una ceja, ¿Qué pretendía? Conociéndola nada bueno, y seguro yo estaba involucrada en ello.

-Por el momento no- respondió el azabache mirándome de reojo, ¿Qué quiso decir?, mi corazón se acelero de tan solo pensar que el "por el momento" se refiriera a tener una posible relación conmig… Ya Sakura, no esperes tanto de un mujeriego como él, de seguro te jodera con otras chicas mientras seas su novia, no hay que fiarse de él.

-Mi Sakura tampoco tiene novio-

-Madre- la detuve antes de que siguiera hablando, ya sabía hacía donde iba esta conversación.

-¿En serio?, déjeme decirle señora Haruno que su hija es hermosa- dijo como un verdadero caballo, que por cierto, ¡No lo era!, aun así no pude evitar cohibirme ante lo dicho.

-Sakura es hermosa, necesita un buen novio como tú Sasuke- me atragante tras lo que dijo mi madre, ¡lo sabía!, aun no se cansaba de buscarme un novio que valiera la pena, y ella piensa que ese chico es Sasuke, si supiera, ¡si supiera!. -¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- me pregunto dándome palmaditas en la espalda, yo solo asentí y me limpie con cuidado la boca con la servilleta.

-Sasuke necesita un buen asentamiento de cabeza- hablo por fin el Uchiha mayor.

-Qué bueno que me apoyes Fugaku- le agradeció mi madre con una sonrisa. Yo estaba abochornada, ¿Qué no se suponía que era un cena de negocios?, ¿Qué teníamos que ver Sasuke y yo en todo esto?. Sasuke estaba quieto y seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, me extraño que no se opusiera a la forzada relación que nos obligarían a tener, porque eso harán, conozco a mi madre y es capaz dejarme sola en una casa con Sasuke para que pudieras hablar y "enamorarnos".

-¿Qué opinas Sasuke?- le pregunte mi madre, en ese momento agudice mi oído, quería escuchar de su propia boca un "no".

-Sakura me intereso desde el primer momento en que la vi, me gustaría intentar algo- nuevamente me atragante, ¿Por qué acepto?, lo mire con enfado y el solo me sonrió, ¡Maldito Sasuke!, como se atreve.

-Oh mira que bien, para que preguntarle a Sakura, ¿Quién puede decirle que no a tan guapo joven?- enfatizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo la miré con una ceja alzada y una mueca de disgusto, por ahora no discutiría con ella, pero cuando se fueran los Uchiha, le "hablaré" hasta que no tenga lengua. –Fugaku, ahora si hablemos de negocios, ¿gustarías pasar a la sala?- lo invito ya de pie, con tanta conversa ni cuenta me había dado de que ya habíamos acabado con la cena.

El señor Fugaku asintió y siguió a mi madre, ambos se perdieron en la sala, y desde allí podía escuchar como hablaban de un nuevo patrocinador en la emisora, comprar acciones o unir empresas, muchos temas que por ahora no prefería meterme.

-Solos- escuche en frente mío, cielos, se me había olvida que aun estaba Sasuke en la mesa. Con la peor de mis caras lo mire y me puse de pie.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo como ello?- le pregunte sin rodeos.

-Tu madre estaba encanta con la idea, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?- me respondió con una sonrisa de burla.

-No conoces a mi madre Sasuke, no se cansara hasta vernos juntos, imagínalo- le dije con un poco de desesperación, el se puso de pie y de apoco se acerco a mí, pero paso de largo y se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-No sería tan malo, así te tendría todos los días, podría besarte las beses que quisiera, tocarte las veces que quisiera y hacerte mía las veces que quisiera- hablo naturalmente, una oleada de sensaciones me invadieron, ¿cómo se atreve a decir algo como ello?, me apene al recordar lo del baño, y más lo que dijo ahora, ¿hacerme suya?, admito que me causo miedo, pero también tristeza, solo me quería a su lado para satisfacer los deseos carnales de un hombre.

-No pienso aceptar algo como esto Sasuke, se que tu no quieres, piénsalo, estando conmigo ya no podrás tener a las chicas que tienes todos los días…- le di como opción.

-Contigo me bastaría- dijo sin más mirándome despreocupadamente. Bufé cansinamente al escucharlo, ¿no puede dejar de ser tan obstinado?.

Me encamine a tomar un poco de aire al patio, sentí como la oscura mirada del azabache me seguía, volví a bufar, no lo soportaré pero no dejaré que se aburra. –Vamos afuera, a menos que quieras quedarte aburrido ahí-

-Hmp- se acerco a mí y juntos caminamos al patio de mi casa. La noche estaba iluminado por una brillante luna llena, las estrellas le daban un ambiente bastante… romántico.

Me senté en el pasto apoyando mis manos también, levante mi rostro y me quede contemplando el hermoso cielo…

-Adivino, ¿amante del universo?-

-Sí- le respondí un poco sorprendida, no me di cuenta cuando se había acomodado a mi lado contemplando de igual manera el cielo. –Cuando pequeña siempre junto a mi padre nos poníamos a ver las estrellas, en este mismo sitio- no sé porque razón le estaba contado aquello, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?- pregunto con un tono de interés, de cierta manera me alegre de que no usara el típico tono frívolo.

-Murió- dije con mucha tristeza, sentí que las lágrimas cayeron sin avisar, siempre pasaba lo mismo, me acuerdo de mi padre, recuerdo como nos divertíamos juntos, cuando me aconsejaba, diablos, lo extraño tanto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión- se disculpo, yo me limpie con rapidez las lagrimas y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras gracias por preguntar- emití mirando nuevamente el cielo –hay veces en las que me siento muy sola, y es ahí cuando lo necesito mucho más-

-Te entiendo, hay veces en las que igual me siento solo- dijo con una voz suave que me encanto. Definitivamente Sasuke de este modo me encanta más, se ve adorable mirando las estrellas, hasta pude apreciar un travieso brillo en sus negros ojos.

-Después de todo puedes hablar sin poner en tema el sexo- le dije con burla, mientras el me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Hay casos y casos, y creo que este es de más seriedad-

-Razón Uchiha, me gustas más así…- joder, ¿Qué había dicho?, "me gustas más" hay no, seré estúpida.

-Con que igual te gustaba antes- emitió acercándose un tanto a mí, yo negé y cuando iba abrir mi boca el hablo –Admito que tu llegada cambio mi año Haruno- no entendí que quiso decir con eso, y estaba más que claro que no iba a aclarármelo.

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos más el cielo y también hablamos de cosas sin sentidos que sacaron más de una carcajada, me estaba entreteniendo mucho, Sasuke no es quien demuestra ser, es cómico y agradable, no el chico engreído y arrogante como siempre se muestra.

-Oh con que eso paso, ¿por eso ahora tienes como pegote a Karin?- le dije con un poco de molestia.

-Sí, antes era una chica muy tonta, aunque ahora lo sigue siendo, pero antes era tonta físicamente. En primer año de secundaria la molestaban seguidamente, hasta que un día me canse y la protegí- me contaba la historia de cómo se conoció con Karin –Desde allí se mantuvo a mi lado, pero luego se le subieron los humitos al estar conmigo y se junto con Ino y Tayuya, allí cambio de vestir y su actitud también, ya con el tiempo se convirtió en una verdadera puta- dijo con palabras duras.

-¿Y fue allí cuando te la tiraste?- le dije de la misma manera bruta, el alzo una ceja como pidiendo permiso de hablar. –Vamos Sasuke, es más que notorio que ya te has acostado con ella-

-La verdad sí, fue allí cuando me acosté con ella-

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunte acercándome a él, quería saberlo, quería saber el pasado de Sasuke, me interesaba saberlo aunque me doliera.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas Haruno?- emitió con una ceja alzada.

-Mera curiosidad- le dije moviendo mi mano restándole importancia.

-Hagamos algo, yo respondo lo que quieras, pero con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo cuando yo te pregunte-

-Acepto, ahora, responde lo que pregunte recién- lo anime a que respondiera con toda la verdad, escuche como suspiraba para luego mirarme.

-No- respondió por fin mirándome intensamente, al ver que iba a preguntar algo más prosiguió –Si te preguntas el por qué, es por el simple hecho de que no me gustan las mujeres como ella, fáciles- inquirió, sentí como un peso caía sobre mí, pensé al instante que yo era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué te sigues acostando con más chicas, siendo que no son de tu gusto?-

-Porque las hormonas lo piden, sentir placer es algo único, aunque nunca quedo satisfecho con una, es por eso que me tiro a otra- emito con facilidad, un nudo se formo en mi estomago, también un odio por todas esas chicas que estuvieron con él.

-Hablas de las mujeres como si fueran un objeto de placer- lo regañe, aunque sintiera odio por ellas, me causaba enojo que las tratara así.

-No ha habido ninguna que demuestre ser lo contrario- como lo dijo no me gusto, rayos, yo también había caído en ese saco de mujeres fáciles. –Pero puedo equivocarme- corrigió mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con una chica?- pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Ayer- respondió sin inmutarse…

-¿Ayer?, y ¿Cuándo paso eso?-

-Luego de que me despidiera de ti, tenía que descargarme, no estaba en mis mejores cabales- expreso con molestia hacia a mí.

-Ya, ¿y eso es mi culpa?- le dije con el ceño fruncido, yo no tenía culpa de que estuviera de mal humor y por eso tuviera que follarse a una tipa.

-Más encima preguntas, sabes perfectamente que sucedió Haruno, si no te hubieras negado…- paró en seco al hablar, gruño y miro hacia otro lado, ¿Qué quería de…decir?... acaso fue ¿porque lo rechace? –Ahora es mi turno, has preguntado demasiado- emito volviéndome a mirar

-Pregunta Uchiha- lo invite con una sonrisa, el me sonrió de lado y se acerco unos centímetros a mí, aun sentados.

-¿Con cuántos te has acostado?- ese tipo de pregunta no la tenía prevista…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Que tal?, Sasuke y Sakura se están acercando cada vez más**

**¿que responderá Sakura?, ¿será virgen o no?**

**¿Podría ser que Sasuke se defraude si es que Sakura ya se ha acostado con más hombres?**

**Y si ella es virgen ¿Se burlara?**

**Tantas preguntas que se responderán en el proximo Capi**

**Gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos y en algunos casos en agregarme como autora favorita.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

** .c ~**

**YukiJonicoUchiha ~ **

**.**

**Yurippe22  
**


	6. Decepciones

******Primero pedir disculpas por la demora, en serio siempre he sido puntual con este fic, pero esta semana ha sido dura, y como seguidores del fic merecen una explicación y saber lo que paso**

**Me demore con el fic porque no tenías ánimos de hacer nada, y todo por que he terminado con mi novio (1 año y 3 meses de relación), pero de apoco me he animado, y aquí les traigo el capi seis, no volverá a pasar chicas y si hay algún chico también siguiéndolo, nuevamente pido disculpas y disfrútenlo n_n**

**.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**.**

**Decepciones**

**.**

-¿Con cuántos te has acostado?- ese tipo de pregunta no la tenía prevista, me miraba de manera penetrante, sentí de apoco como mis vellos se erizaban por la presión, ¿Qué le diré?

Tengo miedo lo admito, no sé de que manera reaccionara al decirle si lo soy o no, la verdad, sí, soy virgen, nunca he querido llegar más allá con un chico por el miedo, es por eso que después de terminar ese acalorado "momento" con Sasuke me invadió el miedo, que producto del deseo y la excitación podría haber perdido algo muy, creo que demasiado significativo para mi.

Sigue mirándome, alza una ceja esperando mi respuesta, si digo que sí, que lo soy de seguro que me vera como una chica sin experiencia, no la tendré pero sé del tema, aunque, Aish, estoy confundida…

-No recuerdo- respondí sin pensar, pero luego me arrepentí, ¿no me acuerdo?, ¿que clase de respuesta es esa?.

-Valla, ¿tantos fueron?- pregunto con un tono irritado –era más que notorio que ya no eras virgen Haruno-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto un poco dudosa, nunca pensé que se notara si eres virgen o no.

-Porque cuando me besabas lo hacías excelente, además de responder con bastante facilidad a todas las cosas que te hacía- respondió con facilidad, me sonroje al escucharlo decir que besaba bien, solo que me desagrado lo de "respondiste fácil".

-¿en serio?- lo mire con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa de lado. No sé el porque era así con él, pero no quería quedar en menos. –Eres uno de mmm…- me hizo la que pensaba mientras contaba con mis dedos –Eres uno de los cien chicos que me dice lo mismo- ¿cien?, ¿en que rayos pienso?, podrían haber sido diez o a lo máximo veinte, pero ¿cien?, ¿alguien puede estar con cien chicos?, claro, yo, por supuesto que en mi imaginación.

-He de esperarse, pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, lastima que una chica como tú este tan manchada- emitió con una especie de asco –Me iré a dentro- informo poniéndose de pie y lo vi alejarse con su típica pose despreocupada.

Se suponía que eso no debió haber pasado, se suponía que aun estaría aquí a mi lado riéndose conmigo, yo que pensaba que diciéndole que no era virgen se sentiría más atraído, ya que dicen que las mujeres con experiencia son mejores, pero no, tenía que joder el momento con mi estúpida ocurrencia, ¿será tarde para decirle lo contrario?... de seguro, no creo que pueda creerme después de esto.

Me puse de pie y camine pesadamente hacia dentro, desde la entrada podía oír la risa de mi madre, siempre tan escandalosa.

-Oh Hija, justo estábamos hablando de ti- me recibió mi madre con una enorme sonrisa, amplié mi vista y vi al padre de Sasuke sentado al lado de él, ambos mirándome, Fugaku con una casi, casi sonrisa, y Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, si no de burla.

-¿De mi?- pregunte con una ceja alzada acercándome a ella para tomar asiento a su lado.

-Sí, Sasuke me pregunto cómo era tu actitud, y no sé porque le comencé a contar las locuras que hacías cuando pequeña- expreso mirándome, alce más la ceja mirando al azabache, lo mataría si fuera posible.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste madre?-

-Bueno, cuando te vestiste de chico y jugaste al futbol. Oh cielos, esa vez llegaste toda sucia y me decías, "Madre, jugué futbol, y me abrace con Sasori"- tenía que nombrar a ese idiota.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto Sasuke interesado en la tonta plática de recuerdo de infancia de mi madre.

-Sí, fue el gran amor de Saku en la primaria, ¿no es así hija?- le respondió mi madre con simpatía. Yo asentí ante lo dicho por ella con un poco de vergüenza.

-Oh valla, genial- dijo con ironía el Uchiha menor.

-Sí, era un chico muy guapo, mi Saku siempre llegaba hablándome de él, estaba muy enamorada de ese apuesto pelirojo- quería hacerla callar por todos los medios a mi madre, pero sé que sería imposible.

Sasori fue el chico que más me ha gustado, pero cuando lo conocí mejor, y me di cuenta la clase de hombre que era me desilusione.

-Amores de niñez- hablo con seriedad Fugaku.

-No, creo que hasta ahora le gusta, no hace mucho asistió a una fiesta y él la vino a buscar-

-Madre, en serio, no creo que les importe saber algo más de mi, además esa fiesta fue hace más de un año- le hable por fin haciéndola parar, pero no por mucho.

-Está bien, me callaré- dijo con fingida indignación. –Pero es que Sasukito-chan debe saber tu vida, y a que chico debe tenerlo alejado de ti- emitió guiñándole el ojo a un muy sonriente Sasuke.

Después del comentario de mi madre el señor Fugaku cambio –"Gracias a Dios"- la conversación y volvieron a los negocios. Ésta duro más o menos una media hora en la que por cierto me encontraba más que aburrida, más de alguna vez mire sin intención a Sasuke y me encontraba con que también me estaba mirando, nuevamente me vino el arrepentimiento de haberle dicho que ya no era virgen, siendo que él ha sido el único que me ha tocado los pechos, dios, es que es en serio ni siquiera yo me dedica a tocarlos como él lo hizo, pero, ya lo había dicho, y dudo mucho que logre creerme si le digo lo contrario.

Los Uchiha se despidieron de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla, bien, menos Sasuke que por alguna razón estaba más que asqueado conmigo, ni siquiera se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla si no que solo se despidió con el monótono monosílabo "Hmp", Aish, como me hartaba eso.

-No vas bien Sakura, si quieres que Sasuke esté a tu lado debes de ser más simpática- me dijo Yuriko, mi madre.

-¿Quién dijo que quería eso?, tu misma lo has decidido madre, no yo- le aclare con enojo, ni siquiera había dicho que me atraía ese arrogante, bueno, me atrae, pero nunca se lo dije a ella.

-Tienes que olvidar a Sasori hija-

-Madre, lo he olvidado hace mucho, lo sabes bien, y también sabes que no quiero nada con Sasuke- le volví a repetir con desesperación.

-Eso no se noto cuando lo mirabas y te sonrojabas Saku- expreso con tono pícaro, bufe más que enojada además de avergonzada y sin más hui rumbo a mi habitación.

Me lance con cansancio a la cama, bhu, definitivamente este día no termino como esperaba, primero me topo con Sasuke, luego le miento de que ya no era virgen y para más remate ahora me aborrece, perfecto Sakura, querías tener algo con él, despídete, pero esperen, ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser la aborrecida?, ¿si el venía y casi se medio acuesta con alguien que apenas conoce?, esta claro que es injusto, pero también es mi culpa al decirle que me había acostado con cientos.

-¡Qué difícil es esto!- grite tapando mi rostro con la almohada, en la cual pegue otro grito. –Soy una estúpida.

~ O ~

-Saku-chan, tienes un aspecto deplorable- me informo Hinata mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la academia.

-No pegue un ojo en toda la noche, Hina- le respondí con cansancio.

No dormí en toda la noche pensando en cómo arreglar lo de Sasuke, quería decirle la verdad pero también tenía un orgullo el cual mantener intacto.

Entramos a la sala, me di cuenta ya que se sintió el bullicio de mis compañeros, además del gritote de un rubio.

-Hinata-chan, perdóname- decía Naruto agarrado de las piernas de mi amiga, ella que decir, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Na…Naruto-kun, ya, estás perdonado, no…no pasa nada- tartamudeaba la pelinegra. El rubio hiperactivo se puso de pie y la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si que cambiaba de humor rápidamente.

-Gracias Hina-chan, no volverá a pasar- le agradeció abrazándola, yo sonreí de lado y seguí con el camino hacia mi pupitre, no quería estar nuevamente estorbando en ese metro cuadrado de "amor".

Me senté con pesadez y me quede mirando la ventana, hasta que siento una respiración en mi oreja que me hizo vibrar por completo, me gire con enfado y me encontré con la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Qué… que quieres Uchiha?- emití entre nerviosa y asustada-

-¿Tan nerviosa te pongo Haruno?- me dijo con su tono de arrogancia en cada palabra.

-Tsk, para nada, solo que no me gusta que respiren tan cerca mío, es molesto- le dije con molestia y apuntando el lugar donde segundos antes había respirado.

Sentí como reía, wou, hasta la risa la tiene jodidamente sexy –Haruno, Haruno, ¿no me digas que nunca te lo han hecho?-

-Por supuesto que no- le contesto de inmediato, ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?.

-Oh valla, yo creí que como habías estado con muchos, más de alguno debió habértelo hecho- ag, de nuevo con eso, con que no se le olvidara tan fácil.

-Piensa lo que quieras Uchiha, ¿no podrías olvidarlo aunque sea?-

-Por supuesto que no, debo mantenerlo en mi cabeza para no volver a meterme contigo Haruno, me eres despreciable- y al decir eso se dio la vuelta y se fue a su pupitre.

Juro que sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante, me dolió con demasía las duras palabras de Sasuke, además de la forma en la que me miraba era más que despreciable contra mí

-Saku, ¿sucede algo?- me saco de mis pensamientos la baja voz de Hinata.

-Oh sí, solo pensaba en algo sin importancia- le dije con una sonrisa, por lo que pude ver la había convencido, y se sentaba a mi lado muy sonriente, creo que las cosas con Naruto van de bien a .. mm.. Excelente!

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, si digo que no mire a Sasuke, les aseguro que miento, lo estuve observando toda la maldita clase, y me ponía de los nervios cuando se besaba con la prostiputigolfa de Karin, tsk.

-Sakura, de nuevo estás de despistada!-

-Diablos, perdón Hina- me disculpe con mi amiga mientras íbamos por unos zumos en el receso.

Al comprarlos nos dirigimos al patio de la academia, nos acomodamos bajo un árbol y comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin sentido…

El timbre toco y entramos a clases, de nuevo el aburrimiento me invadió ¿Cuándo vendría la parte de hacernos cantar y más?, me sabía de memorias todas las notas, las escalas y demás…

-¿Señorita Haruno?, Veo que esta aburrida- oh, mierda, el profesor esta en frente mío, mirándome con una cara para nada amigable, piensa rápido Sakura.

-Eh, no, para nada- respondí riendo nerviosamente, viendo como todo el curso se aguantaba la risa.

-Su rostro hace algún momento no decía lo mismo- y seguía mirándome, vamos, piensa… claro, la comedia arregla todo.

-¿Qué?, pero si no ha dicho nada, a menos que se haya escapado y haya dicho cosas de mi- comencé a decir, vi como el curso comenzó a reí, y allí me gusto, me apunte y comencé a decirme –Rostro malo, ¿Por qué dices mentiras?, ¿Cuándo me he aburrido en alguna clase?-

-¡Ya!- escuche como pegaba fuertemente con su libro la mesa, valla, creo que todos se estaban riendo menos él y la peliroja hueca. –Ustedes silencio, Haruno, anotación- perfecto, recién dos días de academia y ya tenía una anotación y no buena, si no que mala.

Definitivamente esta semana estaría de locos….

**Una semana después…**

Paso una semana, no hable en ningún momento a Sasuke, o mejor dicho, lo intente, pero él me ignoro por completo y con ello, recibí la burla de la semana y fui catalogada como otra fans loca del azabache… Dios, ¿Tenía que ser me…meno….. Pare de inmediato mis pensamientos al ver un enorme cartel en la entrada…

**Hoy las audiciones del musical Trouble Maker!...**

-MIERDA!, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el música!- dije agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos….

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**espero no decepcionarlas xD**

**Sakura despistada, ¿como pudo olvidarse del musica?**

**¿y ahora que hará?, ¿podrá preparar algo bueno en menos de un día?**

**Recuerden que ella quería audicionar como la protagonista, veo que se le hará difícil **

**Pero todo se aclarara en el otro capi ! **

**.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

**.c ~**

**YukiJonicoUchiha ~**

**.**

**Yurippe22**


	7. Divina presentación

******Aquí les traigo el capitulo siete chicas, espero que los disfruten y disculpen la demora :3**

**.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

**.**

**Divina presentación**

**.**

**Hoy las audiciones del musical Trouble Maker!...**

-MIERDA!, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el musical!- dije agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de comprender mi memoria tan…tan memoria mala…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- sentí que me saludaban atrás de mi, pero aún no podía girarme estaba mirando con dos cascadas en mis ojos el cartel…

-Hina-chan- me giré donde ella mirándola llorando dramáticamente –La audición era hoy- le dije apuntando el cartel.

-Así es- respondió como si nada, tsk, a veces podía llegar a ser bastante hiriente esta pequeño siervo inocente más como conocido como Hinabambi! –Ya, Saku, sé que podrás hacerlo bien, tienes muchos dotes, no es necesario que ensayes- me animo, cosa que sirvió porque las cascadas dejaron de hacer presencia transformadas a dos estrellas en mis ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté para poder escuchar como decía que mis dotes eran… magníficos.

-Hola Hina-chan!- ¿Quién se cree este rubio para meterse justo en el momento en que me dirían que era genial?.

-Na..Naruto-kun- saludo mi amiga ruborizada hasta las orejas.

-Hola Sakura-chan- me saludo también a mí, pero no hice caso ya que estaba mirando el cartel mientras me rascaba la nuca con impaciencia, ¿y ahora que haré?, espera… es en dos horas más, si me llego a saltar la primera clase podré ensayar y preparar mi acto… Sakura!, eres una genio…

-¿En qué piensas Haruno?- mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar esa voz tan profunda que por cierto hace días que no escuchaba dirigiéndose a mí.

-Cosas Uchiha, cosas- le respondí tratando de ser indiferente.

-Te noto nerviosa- emitió acercándose a mi peligrosamente -Quizás ¿estás preocupada por la audición, y que Karin te gane?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de lado. Jó!, como si ella pudiera ganarme.

-Uchiha, yo no me pongo nerviosa por algo como eso, además Karin no es ningún problema para mi- le dije con arrogancia.

-Entonces demuéstrame que puedes ganar Haruno, vienes recién llegando, Karin tiene muchos conocidos aquí, no será fácil- sentí como que eso fue una especie de advertencia por mi bien, no sé porque, pero lo sentí de ese modo.

-Ganaré, te lo aseguro- le sonreí lo más "lindo" que pude, y vi como un leve e imperceptible sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Eso espero- dijo sin más borrándose de mi vista a paso lento, él, tan sexy por naturaleza.

~ O ~

Pasaron las dos horas, espero que el ensayo valga la pena y que el estúpido pánico escénico no se haga presente.

Tenía que ganar, tenía que cerrarle la boca a la arrogante paletita helada Uchiha, yo, Haruno Sakura, voy a ganar ese papel protagónico, voy a ser la sensual Jen, y a encantar a todos con mi voz, no sé pero de tan solo hablar así siento el tono arrogante de mister Sasuke Casanova.

-¿Preparada Saku?- me pregunto Hinata quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado en el auditorio de la academia. Era un espacio gigante, con numerosos asientos y un escenario alumbrado por múltiples luces y un telón de terciopelo rojo elegantemente afirmado a los extremos del escenario por dos cordones dorados, perfecto, lo que siempre soñé, poder estar en un escenario de prestigio como este.

-Sí, preparadísima, ¿y tú?-

-También, espero poder ser Hikari- emitió con una sonrisa nerviosa, le sonreí y levante mi dedo pulgar a modo de ánimos, ella me imito haciendo lo mismo.

-Bienvenidos damas y varones, hoy es el comienzo de una larga travesía, las audiciones para el gran musical "Trouble Maker"- comenzó a hablar Kurenai seguido del aplauso de mis compañeros. –Comenzaremos por los papeles secundarios, Hikari….- siguió nombrando a todos los personajes secundarios.

Al terminar de nombrarlos comenzaron las audiciones del personaje de Hikari, he de decir que algunas chicas no tenían ni una pisca de actores, ni siquiera cantaban bien por lo que podré a apostar de que Hina-chan ganará. Dios aun recuerdo como se puso Naruto al escucharla actuar y cantar, tiene una voz tan Angelical, tan … Tan Hinata… el rubio gritaba cosas como "Esa es mi Hinata, ella ganará", "Pronto será mi novia", cosa que hizo que la pobre ojiperla saliera del escenario como un tomate.

Siguieron audicionando y la verdad me estaba aburriendo, ¿tantos personajes eran?, no, eran muchos los tipos que estaban audicionando. Vi unos asientos más allá a Karin mirando en menos a todos y una que otra mirada hacía a mí de la misma forma, ¿Qué se cree?, creo que la mejor solo por ser la protagonista de los últimos tres musicales de la academia, pero que va, para eso llegue yo ¿no?, a quitarle esa corona, hmp. Un asiento más al lado de ella estaba Sasuke que miraba aburridamente todo, creo que estaba seguro que iba a ganar, el mejor Adam a mi parecer.

-Karin, pase adelante- salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar resonar en el refinado piso de manera los grandotes tacos de la zorrita.

-Aprendan novatos- nos dijo a todos los presentes, especialmente a mí, le sonreí tiernamente, a lo que ella arrugo el seño, perfecto, se ve más horrible de lo normal toda arrugada.

Una música bastante conocida sonó por los parlantes, mi vista se fijo nuevamente en el escenario donde se veía a una Karin sentada en el piso con una pose bastante seductora, con que para ellos se puso ese corto vestido, de seguro para que la "cosa" de los hombres "prenda"

(_**Canción: Womanizer- Britney Spears)**_

Comenzó a cantar y a moverse sensualmente por el escenario captando la atención de todos los chicos, las chicas la miraban con odio, ya sé, solo por tener a Uchiha Sasuke, hay sí, como si fuera el más sexy, hermoso y perfecto… dios lo es todo, maldita zorra!.

Inhale y exhale para votar la rabia que había tomado mi cuerpo puro, para fijarme nuevamente a la "Artista" del escenario. Vi como contorneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la rápida canción, hay que admitir que canta bien, pero está bien que el personaje de Jen sea sexy, pero no de esa forma, moví mi cabeza negando ante el show barato que hacía la peliroja.

Eche una mirada de soslayo a todas las personas y pude apreciar como los hombres se removían incómodos apretando algo allí abajo, otros recibiendo zapes de furia de sus novias por excitarse al ver a la perliroja bailar, en serio, era un acto de comedia lo que se veía en ese auditorio, más aun los colores de las luces le daban la sensación de un verdadero burdel.

Por auto reflejo mire a Sasuke y me impresione por lo que vi, miraba frívolamente el escenario, al parecer ni lo miraba, ya que se veía que corría la vista hacia todos lados, como esperando que la presentación de su "novia" terminara, mi mirada sinvergüenza se fijo en la entrepierna de él, rezando por no ver algo que podía pasar, pero no, estaba "plana", ningún bulto, una sonrisa apareció al darme cuenta que el sensual baile de Karin no hacía efecto en el candente, playboy y sexón de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Diosa, dame una noche- se escucho al terminar la actuación de Karin y múltiples aplausos que le subieron el ego a la golfa, quien salió sacando pecho y levantando su trasero hacia los asientos.

-¿Cómo lo hice Sasukito-kun?- ¿y eso?, me reí al escuchar ese apodo, "Sasukito-kun" que mamón dios.

-Bien- solo dijo el azabache fijando su mirada en el escenario, viendo como la maestra Kurenai volvía a hacer presencia.

-Gracias Karin por esa… acalorada presentación, ahora viene…- comenzó a ver unos papeles y una cara extraña puso –Solo hay dos, valla, veo que nadie más quiso audicionar como Jen…-

-Claro, es porque saben que les ganaré- dijo Karin haciendo que varias de las mujeres presentes bufaron con fastidio.

-Bueno, prosigamos, pasa adelante Sakura Haruno- me puse de pie con decisión y subí las escaleras una a una. No, ahora no, los nervios comenzaron a tomarme al ver a los miles de chicos frente a mí, sí con suerte habían cien, pero mi imaginación y más con los nervios multiplican todo. Comencé a sudar y el micrófono recién entregado por Kurenai amenazaba con caérseme de las manos.

-"No me defraudes Haruno"- pude ver el movimiento de labios de Sasuke, suspire, no puedo defraudarlo, pero eso no es lo más importante, debo ser yo la que no se defraude de mi, debo callar a muchos y ser la mejor, esta es la única oportunidad Sakura, la única.

Me giré y las luces bajaron el voltaje, no iba a hacer un show super genial como Karin, ni tampoco sensual, haré a la verdadera Jen, a Sakura Haruno, a mi misma…

**Continuará….**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, lo sé, soy malvado por dejarla justo en ese momento**

**trataré de no demorarme tanto en sacar la conti, pero últimamente he estado ocupada con la escuela**

**Espero no haberles defraudado en este capi**

**.**

**Espero sus reviews, y agreguen la historia a favoritos ^^**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

**.c ~**

**YukiJonicoUchiha ~**

**.**

**Yurippe22**


	8. Audición finalizada

_**Aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo, disfrútenlo :3**_**_  
_**

_**.**_

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

**Audición finalizada**

**.**

Me giré y las luces bajaron el voltaje, no iba a hacer un show super genial como Karin, ni tampoco sensual, haré a la verdadera Jen, a Sakura Haruno, a mi misma.

Sentí como mis manos sudaban más que antes, suspire y suspire, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tenía que conseguir ese papel protagónico.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, escuche unos cuchicheos del público, y ya tenía previsto que habrían de ese tipo, "Una canción así?, ¿Qué no se supone que Jen es la sensualidad en persona?", de seguro no lo saben, de seguro ni siquiera leyeron todo el guión y con ello no se dieron cuenta de la verdadera Jen, en tan solo dos horas pude hacer todo eso, en tan solo dos horas, ahora son solo cuatro minutos en los que tengo que demostrar todo…

**(**_**Evanescence/My Inmortal)**_

( watch?v=MJf9usvkhx8)

Me giré con suavidad mirando al público, quien me miraba expectante, especialmente un azabache, quien ahora estaba con sus brazos cruzados apoyando por completo su espalda en el asiento. Karin mostraba un rostro de burla, Já, lo sé, ellos de seguro esperaban algo sexy, pero no, no lo era.

Di una bocanada de aire y comencé a cantar, la voz comenzó baja dándole el tono exacto, seguía en mi lugar, miraba tristemente al público, la canción lo era, siempre he sentido lo que canto, siempre expreso lo que la canción quiere decir.

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles._

Todos se miraban casi impresionados, ¿que tenía que ver la canción?, al final de seguro se darían cuenta, o más bien, el mejor músico lo haría. Sasuke seguía mirándome tan intensamente, de alguna forma yo hacía lo mismo, lo miraba tal cual él lo hacía.

_Y si te tienes que ir _

_Desearía que te fueras sin más_

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí´_

_Y no me dejará sola_

Moví una mano y la eleve al cielo, las luces comenzaron a cambiar, desde claras a oscuras, eran mezclas raras pero se veía genial.

_Estas heridas parecen no sanar_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

Lleve una mano a mi corazón, sintiendo el dolor de la canción.

_Cuando lloraste, sequé tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, ahuyente todos tus miedos_

_He agarrado tu mano durante estos años_

_Pero todavía tienes…_

_Todo de mí._

Miré nuevamente al público, todos me miraban, no con la misma expresión de antes, si no con una de completa admiración, no podía sonreír, la canción causaba estragos en mí, y me sentía bastante triste.

Sasuke había cambiado de posición, ahora se encontraba apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, admirando mi presentación, poniendo demasiada atención…

Seguí cantando, moviéndome de aquí allá, expresando cada palabra con cada gesto de rostro, había olvidado la última vez que había cantando de esta forma.

_Cuando lloraste, sequé tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, ahuyente todos tus miedos_

_He agarrado tu mano durante estos años_

_Pero todavía tienes…_

_Todo de mí._

La última parte la canté con mayor fuerza, apretando mis puños y ojos, sintiendo como esa tristeza se transformaba en una especie de rabia contra una persona "X".

Sentí los aplausos y gritos de la audiencia, algunos estaban de pie, eso me emociono de cierta manera, pero nada se comparo al ver al azabache sentado sin aplaudir ni nada, sino que sonriéndome como nunca lo había hecho, fue allí donde sonreí más y con una reverencia baje del escenario y me senté en mi lugar, satisfecha de lo recién hecho, ahora solo esperar a que los maestros sepan decidir por Karin o yo.

~ O ~

-Felicidades Hina-chan- la salude con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias!- me decía de la misma forma.

Me alegre de sobre manera al darse a conocer quien optaría el personaje de Hikari, sí, fue Hinata Hyuga, ¿Quién mejor para el papel que ella? Nadie, ella, y ella.

Siguieron pasando los personajes, hasta que llegaron a Adam y como se esperaba el elegido fue Sasuke Uchiha, creo que el también lo tenía más que claro ya que subió de forma relajada y sin expresión.

Ahora lo más estresante para mi ¿Quién sería Jen?, mire de soslayo a Karin y tenía una pose de diva en el asiento, segura que se pondría de pie en ese instante, segura de que acompañara a Sasuke en el musical.

-Ahora la elegida para ser Jen es…- la maestra Kurenai le dio tensión al ambiente, comencé a rechinar los dientes, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, Karin me miraba con burla ¿Qué se creía la muy E!·%!"%!"?. Kurenai sonrió y me miro, DIOS!, sonreí al igual que ella y me quiño un ojo. –La elegida unánimemente es Sakura Haruno-

-¡BIEN!- grité pegando un salto de mi asiento, miré a mi lado y Karin ya no se encontraba, si no que estaba reclamando a Kurenai la "Injusticia" de la elección, sin más sonreí a mi amiga quien estaba con las manos juntas y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba feliz, en tan poco tiempo aprendí a conocerla muy bien.

-Que bien Saku, lo hiciste genial- me dijo un chico mientras iba pasando por la fila en donde estaban los integrantes del musical.

Me pose al lado de Sasuke quien me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha?, ¿te defraude?- le susurre pero no tan cerca, el se giro y sonrió de lado, se acerco a mi oído…

-No, de hecho, creo que me has enamorado- abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué había dicho?, lo volví a mirar y estaba riéndose en silencio, se había tapado su boca con la mano. ¿Qué tenía de chistoso?.

-Idiota- lo regañe golpeando su hombro.

-He!, si hubieras visto tu cara Haruno- joder, ¿Cómo podía jugar con algo como ello? Y.. y ¿Por qué sentía esas cosas en el estomago?, diablos, cada vez estaba más perdida. –No te deprimas Haruno, tienes unos puntos, haré como que olvide lo de tus "cien" amantes- emitió riendo más, y seguía con eso, suspire y miré hacía el frente ignorándolo, sentí como una especie de pena rodeaba mi corazón y lo llenaba de desesperación, como podía ilusionarme con tan solo que me dijera eso?, en cerio, Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría amar a alguien, pero al menos podía dejar de hacer eso, mierda, soy tan débil.

-Felicidades chicos, los ensayos comienzan desde mañana, todo depende de su esfuerzo y talento, aunque con lo último no hay problema, el talento a ustedes les sobra.- Kurenai nos sonreía con ternura, es tan amable. –pueden retirarse a sus hogares- todos los chicos salieron saltando y cantando, la felicidad se reflejaba en cada parte del auditorio, yo camine con tranquilidad a la salida acompañada de Hinata, quien estaba más que feliz.

-Es tan genial que hayamos quedado las dos Saku- me decía tomando mi brazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Oh ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar a un Karaoke?- vi como los ojos a perlados de mi amiga se iluminaban.

-Sí, vamos, hay que celebrar- me respondió con su dulce voz. Ambas caminos a la salida acompañada de los bullicios de los demás chicos de la academia.

-Hina-chan!- conozco ese grito, las dos nos giramos y encontramos saludando efusivamente a Naruto y a su lado el frívolo de Uchiha quien se veía endemoniadamente sexy con las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón.

-Na…Naruto-kun, Hola- saludo tartamuda Hinata.

-Hola Naruto- salude también –Uchiha- el sonrió de lado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos juntos chicas?, vivimos en la misma dirección- expreso Naruto, no hubo manera de negarse ya que se encontraba a nuestro lado mintiéndole conversa a Hinata, quien se encontraba de lo más entretenida, bufé, ¿Qué podría hacer?, nada, sino que soportar la indiferencia del azabache.

-Felicidades- escuche que decían a mi lado, me giré sorprendida y miré incrédula a Sasuke -¿Qué?- formulo con una ceja alzada.

-Estás enfermo- dije posando una de mis manos en su frente para ver si tenía alguna especia de fiebre rara.

-No, es tan raro que te felicite- me dijo, yo saqué mi mano y aun lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Gracias?- le respondí dudosa, sin creer aun lo que ocurría.

-No creí que alguien pudiera saber la verdadera forma de ser de Jen-

-Es cosa de leer más allá del guión- le respondí caminando con tranquilada, la conversación estaba comenzando amenamente.

-¿Me podrías decir como es ella?- esa pregunta no me la esperaba, he de suponer que él sabía cómo era la protagonista, pero ¿para qué quería escucharlo de mi?, sin preguntar más le respondí.

-La Jen que todos "conocen" es la sensual asesina de Londres, cabe decir que es así, pero todo conllevo a una decepción, su principal objetivo es Adam, además de ser un trabajo es una especie de venganza, Adam la había abandonado, y ella quedo enamorada, le había dado todo de ella, lo había apoyado en cada uno de sus bajas, y de cierta manera se sentía decepcionada. Ella en toda la historia se muestra como una mujer madura y bastante difícil de atrapar, pero se nota que en cada dialogo con Adam muestra una parte de debilidad, algunas indirectas tapadas por frases sensuales tapan a la verdadera Jen, la Jen que yo vi es una chica fuerte y delicada, una mujer que carga con una cruz de la adolescencia que la mortifica, un amor al cual aun no olvida, como mismo decía la canción "Todavía tienes todo de mi", todo su ser aun esta en Adam, pero quiere vengarse, quiere hacerlo entender lo cuanto que sufrió.-

-Y fue así como la decepción y el dolor, la llevo a cambiar de actitud- corroboró Sasuke mirándome, yo asentí.

-Fue así como tomo aquella actitud, también aquel trabajo que tampoco tenía previsto, pero que de cierta manera la hacía votar parte de su coraje-

-Así es. Valla Haruno te sobre estime, sabes demasiado- no sé si tomarlo como una burla o un buen gesto, pero por ahora lo tomaría como un buen gesto.

-Gracias, no sobre estimes a la gente Uchiha- le dije concluyendo la conversación, nos sonreímos y seguimos caminando.

-EH! Teme!- se escucho el grito de Naruto (nuevamente) Sasuke elevo una ceja indicando que lo escuchaba, a todo esto ya nos encontrábamos al lado de la nueva posible pareja. –Iremos con las chicas al Karaoke-

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirando a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun me preguntó qué haría más tarde y le dije que iríamos al Karaoke y pues, decidió eso- emitió mirándome con timidez y a la vez miedo, yo suspire.

-Me parece bien- escuche que respondió el azabache, mire a todos y supuse que ellos esperaban mi decisión.

-No estaría mal- respondí por fin asiendo que todos sonrieran, sí, el Uchiha también lo hizo pero a su manera.

-Entonces las pasaremos a buscar a la casa de Sakura- dijo Naruto.

-Está bien, ¿vamos Hina?- nos despedimos de los chicos y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, ¿Qué nos depara esta tarde?, de seguro el destino jugará bien o molestamente…

**Continuará….**

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?_  
**

**_personalmente me encanta ___****Evanescence y decidí agregar esta canción al fic**

**____****.**

**Espero sus reviews, y agreguen la historia a favoritos ^^**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

**.c ~**

**YukiJonicoUchiha ~**

**.**

**Yurippe22**


	9. A Solas

**Creo que esta vez fui más rápida en actualizar xD Y Aquí les traigo el capitulo nueve chicas, disfrútenlo.**

_**.**_

**-Los personajes de Naruto, NO me pertenecen, solo la historia creada por esta alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon (en este capitulo no)**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**.**

**A solas**

**.**

-Está bien, ¿vamos Hina?- nos despedimos de los chicos y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, ¿Qué nos depara esta tarde?, de seguro el destino jugará bien o molestamente.

~ O ~

-Es más que seguro que Naruto esta detrás de ti Hinata- le dije a Hinata mientras lisaba su cabello con mi plancha.

-No lo sé- atino a responder mientras jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

-Te gusta, ¿Qué tal si hoy aprovechas?- sentí como se tensaba, deje de plancharle el cabello y me puse delante de ella –Si quieres hago el esfuerzo de entretener a Sasuke-

-No te tomes molestias Sakura, yo..yo no sé si de verdad le guste a Naruto-kun-

-Pero deberías averiguarlo, además grito delante de todo el curso…"¡Hina-chan se mi novia!"- vi como a gran velocidad tapaba mi boca, ya que lo ultimo lo había gritado, reí al verla tan roja y nerviosa.

-N..No, de seguro lo hizo solo para molestar- bufé, todo era tan difícil con ella.

-De igual forma debes de acercarte a él, ¿esta bien?- dije volviendo a mi labor de alisar su largo cabello.

~ O ~

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que los chicos pasaran por nosotras. Nos encontrábamos viendo televisión en la sala mientras esperábamos.

-¿Crees que me veo bien así Saku?- me pregunto Hinata apretando su ropa.

-Claro, te ves sexy y linda- vi como se sonrojo por el anterior comentario.

¿Cómo iba a estar mal?, vestía unas pantis purpuras y encima unos short negros, llevaba unas chinitas que la hacía bastante.. Hinata… es decir tierna y pequeña. Una blusa de tirantes purpuras combinando con las pantis y una chaqueta negra encima. Su cabello estaba liso y con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, la maquille levemente, tampoco quería que se viera como una "Karin", con litros de maquillaje encima. En sí, se veía perfecta.

Por mi parte llevaba unos pantalones negros con leves rasgaduras de frente, dejando ver un poco de mi blanquecina piel. Arriba traía una blusa negra con tirantes apegada a mi cuerpo, además de una camisa a cuadros negros y azules. Mi cabello lo deje suelto y natural, agradecí que este día había amanecido decente y sin ese tormentoso volumen, por lo que me quedo lacio y con ondas.

-Estoy nerviosa- volvió a emitir Hinata apretando más su short.

-Vamos Hina, verás que será fácil, además Naruto es muy conversador- le anime pegando con suavidad palmaditas en su espalda. Ella me sonrió, bien, lo tomaré como que le subí el ánimo.

Esperamos los quince minutos, y creo que hasta más ya que los chicos no hacían acto de presencia aun, eso me jode, la impuntualidad, ¿es que acaso no llevan reloj?, ¿Qué las chicas eran las demorosas?, patrañas.

-Saku, tu teléfono- rayos, tanto maldecir la impuntualidad de los chicos que no me había dado cuenta de que mi celular estaba sonar y sonar. Mi ceño se frunció al ver el nombre de la pantalla.

-¡Naruto!, ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres seguir haciéndonos esperar?- regañe al rubio por el teléfono.

**-**_Sakura-chan, perdón, perdón, es que surgió un inconveniente-_ emitió con una voz que me preocupo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-_El teme se enfermo, comimos ramen y no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba caducado- _una gotita rodo por mi cien al escuchar el "inconveniente", pero ¿Cómo él no está enfermo y Sasuke sí?

-Si ambos comieron ¿Cómo es que tu no estás enfermo, Naruto?- le pregunte con la duda. Sentí una risilla de nerviosismo, típicas del ojiazul.

-_Es que a mí el ramen nunca me hace daño, el teme tiene el estomago de una nena- _lo recién dicho me causo mucha gracia, y no dude en echarme una carcajada contra el teléfono. –_Dile a Hinata que no podré ir, lo siento tanto, no puedo dejar a Sasuke solo…-_

_-Dobe!, puedo quedarme perfectamente solo-_ escucho la ahora apagada voz de Sasuke quien reclamaba a Naruto.

-_No puedes Maldito mentiroso!, no sabes hacerte ni siquiera un monte- _le gritaba de vuelta Naruto, dios como trataba de aguantar la risa.

-_Puedo quedarme solo Dobe, ¿dejarás que las chicas vayan solas?, Hinata te espera- _

-_Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero como dije antes no podré ir, pásame a Hinata- _tal como me lo pidió el rubio le pase el móvil a mi amiga. Vi como Hinata respondía desanimadamente a cada dicho del rubio, finalmente me paso el móvil con una expresión de tristeza, rayos, nunca me ha gustado ver esa expresión en el rostro de Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no dejas solo al Uchiha?, ya esta grande como para que lo andes cuidando- le dije con una leve molestia en mi voz.

-_Es que…-_ sentí como bajo un poco más la voz –_Su madre es un monstruo, me advirtió que si llego a dejar a Sasuke solo cuando está enfermo me mata, y lo haría, es su nene consentido-_ con que Naruto lo hacía solo por miedo a la madre de Sasuke, dios, ¿Cómo sería?, ¿y si es igual a Sasuke?, o quizás peor, mierda, tan solo imaginarla me dio miedo.

Justo cuando le iba a decir a Naruto que no se preocupara y que en otra ocasión saldríamos mire a Hinata y se encontraba con la mirada en su short, no!, ya se puso triste.

-Naruto, yo me quedo con el Uchiha, y tú sales con Hina, sé que quieres estar con ella- le dije decidida, aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea de estar ahora con Sasuke, pero tampoco quería ver a Hinata desilusionada.

-_Enserio Sakura-chan?, ¿harías eso por mi?-_ sentí como la voz de Naruto tenía más gracia al decirle lo anterior. Suspire aun no muy segura.

-Sí Naruto….-

-_Gracias, pasaré ahora mismo por Hinata y allí mismo te doy la dirección del departamento del teme, muchas gracias, adiós- _ sin dejarme tiempo para despedirme corto la comunicación. Justo como lo imaginaba Hinata trae loquito a Naruto.

-Hina-chan, Naruto pasará por ti ahora mismo- le dije con una gran sonrisa, vi como su tristeza se disipaba y se reemplazaba por una leve sonrisa.

-Y Sasuke?, ¿Qué pasará con él?- me pregunto un poco insegura.

-Yo iré a cuidar de ese nene- emití con mi típica sonrisa de "todo estará bien". Hinata solo asintió y sonrió. Al rato la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Naruto saludo energéticamente a las dos, se llevo a Hinata de mi casa a una velocidad mucho más rápida que cuando me baño, me dejo en un pequeño papelito la dirección del departamento de Sasuke, aun no conocía muchos las calles de la ciudad por lo que pensé en tomar un taxi.

Me arregle un poco antes de salir avisé a mi madre que llegaría un poco tarde ya que tenía que cuidar a una "amiga", exacto, "amiga", si se llegaba a enterar de que cuidaría de un chico lo más probable es que me ponga de esos calzones de castidad acompañados por cámaras en toda mis vestimenta, y eso en definitiva, no lo quería.

Salí rápidamente de mi casa, había demorado más o menos unos quince minutos, ¿en que los ocupe?, fácil, prendí la lap, para ver algo y viene una solicitud de reto "Guitar Hero", sí, allí perdí mi tiempo, de hecho ni siquiera fue perdido, hubiera seguido jugando si es que la sensación de que algo me esperaba en un departamento y para ser más preciso un sexy y arrogante chico enfermo lo hacía, hubiera estado ahora mismo frente a mi querida laptop, pero así soy yo, mi inner se encarga de hacerme recordar cada cosa.

Tome el primer taxi que se me cruzo, y por suerte era conducido por una mujer.

El recorrido duro bastante, la única entretención del momento era ver las calles repletas de personas y las tiendas con múltiples luces y personas disfrazadas entregando folletos, valla, que diversión.

-Ya hemos llegado, estos son los departamentos señorita-

-Gracias- le respondí bajando del automóvil. Mi boca quedó hecha una gran "O" al ver la clase de departamento. Era un edificio de unos quince pisos, bastante elegante, se notaba que había que pagar un dineral por estar allí. Entré aun choqueada por la impresión, pero quede aun más impresionado al entrar, era todo un lujo, sillones por todos lados con pequeñas mesas, era tan hermoso, pero tan… tan hostigoso.

-¿Le ayudo en algo?- sentí la suave voz de una mujer, me giré y era una señorita atrás del "gran" mesón.

-Sí por favor, ¿en qué piso queda la habitación nº 160?- le pregunté entregando el papelito.

-En el último piso, el quince señorita- me devolvió el papel con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví de la misma forma y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. Ni loca pienso subir al último piso por las escaleras, soy lo suficientemente floja como para arriesgarme a tener un infarto por sobre esfuerzo.

Seguí mirando por el amplio lugar el vendito ascensor hasta que por fin di con ellos, me acerco con rapidez y me adentre a uno dejando con una gran vena en la sien a una chica, le sonreí con sorna mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban dejándome cautiva entre grandes hombres y señoras con trajes elegantes.

Las personas se fueron bajando en diferentes pisos, hasta que finalmente quede sola, comencé a tararear una canción mientras dejaba que el tiempo pasará, hasta que por fin sonó el bendito timbre de que había llegado al último piso, busqué con tranquilidad el numero 160, hasta que lo encontré de los últimos, ese Sasuke no podía buscar uno más cerca, si no que se buscaba el ultimo, cabrón.

Estaba entre joder a Sasuke con que me abriera la puerta o usaba las llaves que Naruto me había dado, pero decidí usarla, de todos modos el cubito estaba enfermo.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada la oscuridad inundo mi vista, solo un pequeño destello de luz que se asomaba por una rendija me hizo saber que ahí era donde se encontraba Sasuke.

En el camino choque con varias cosas, mato a estos dos si mañana llegaba a tener algún tipo de moretón en mis piernas.

-¿Sasuke?- dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Pasa- respondió sin ánimos. Apenas abrí la puerta mis fosas nasales se deleitaron con el perfume de Sasuke, es que enserio, ¿Dónde consiguió ese rico aroma?, era exquisito. Luego pasee mi vista por su habitación era sencilla, una cama de dos plazas, un closet grande y una televisión plasma colgada en la pared, una habitación genial, además de sin colores, me gusta.

-¿te sientes mejor?- dije por fin mirándolo, y estaba perfecto, su cabello estaba un poco más despeinado, traía una sudadera negra que lo hacía ver bastante sexy, lo sé, últimamente he visto a Sasuke ultramega sexy, pero es que este chico me revoluciona las hormonas, cosa rara en mi.

-Sí, mejor, Naruto exagera mucho- dijo acomodándose un poco más en la cama –No deberías de haber venido Sakura-

-Pensé que estabas peor, pero ya llegue- le dije sonriendo, el trato de hacer lo mismo, pero solo logro su típica sonrisa.

-No pensé que tenías tantas ganas de verme- emitió con arrogancia.

-Eso quisieras Uchiha- expresé de la misma forma que él –por cierto, ¿no tienes frío?, está muy helado aquí-

-Recién tenía fiebre, por lo que abrí la ventana, si quieres ciérrala, ya me bajo la temperatura- le hice caso y cerré el ventanal que tenía por ventana, junto también con la cortina.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté sentándome a los pies de la cama, ya me estaba sintiendo un poco nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer en todo el rato en que Naruto se divertía con Hinata.

-Nada- respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima, me removí inquieta en mi lugar e hice el intento de ver la televisión.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy mirando la televisión, la verdad ni sé lo que estoy viendo, he estado pensando en que hacer con Sasuke mientras, ya que el silencio era tortuosamente maldito.

-Sakura- sentí que dijo roncamente en mi espalda, me giré nerviosa pero no lo demostré.

-¿Sí?- ni tiempo me dio para golpearlo o algo, ya que me afirmo con rapidez y me aprisiono entre la cama y su cuerpo. -¿Qué…Que haces Sasuke?- pregunte nerviosa sintiendo su cuerpo encima del mío y su respiración en mi rostro.

-Tengo curiosidad Haruno- emitió aun con esa voz ronca que hacía que mi anatomía se comportara de forma extraña, haciendo surgir una sensación que me nublaba la vista.

-¿Cu…curiosidad?- pregunté tartamudamente.

-Curiosidad de probarte- dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos La sensación de recién se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su lengua entrar a mi cavidad, joder, se sentía tan bien…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Lo sé, nuevamente soy mala por dejarlas hasta ahí**

**pero el próximo habrá lo que todos esperan, tadaan ~**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi, y esperen el proximo :3**

**.**

**Espero sus reviews, y agreguen la historia a favoritos ^^**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**.**

**Beauty Little Star ~  
**

**Akyraa ~**

**DaniiBGomez ~**

**Fumino-chan-SS ~**

**xXKonanKamiXx ~  
**

**Jesybert ~**

**tania56 ~**

**ayadabest ~**

**OOANDISAOO ~**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi ~**

**.c ~**

**YukiJonicoUchiha ~**

**.**

**Yurippe22**


	10. Mi Tesoro

******Lo sé, no tengo perdón por el retraso, pero estaba en mi última semana de pruebas y pues estaba estudiando D: Pero aquí les traigo el capi ansiado, espero que les guste :3**

**.**

**Advertencias del Capitulo: Lime y Lemmon **

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**.**

**Mi Tesoro**

**.**

-Curiosidad de probarte- dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos. La sensación de recién se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su lengua entrar a mi cavidad, joder, se sentía tan bien.

Sasuke ya no parecía estar enfermo, movía sus labios frenéticamente sobre los míos como si quisiese tragarme, lo que considero bastante excitante.

Cabe de más decir que conteste de la misma forma a aquel beso, el azabache besaba exquisito, podría decir que magistral.

-Sa…Sasuke, espera- lo pare enseguida cuando sentí sus manos rozar mis pezones sobre la tela de mi blusa. Podría desearlo mucho, pero tenía miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- articulo con dificultad. Me miró penetrantemente y pude apreciar que me miraba de la misma forma que en aquel infernal baño.

-Yo…yo…-

-Relájate- al decir aquello con esa sexy voz, mi cuerpo flaqueo por completo ante el deseo…

~ O ~

Sentir el aliento de Sasuke contra mi cuello, sentir sus mordidas que en vez de dolor me provocaban más deseo de seguir, deseos de que me siguiera tocando con mucho más fervor.

Las palabras sobraban en ese instante, los únicos sonidos que había en aquella habitación eran gemidos de mi parte y gruñidos de Sasuke.

-Mmm…- ahogue un gemido cuando sentí la lengua del azabache jugar con mis ahora erectos pezones. Rayos, ¿Cómo podía sucumbir tan luego?, pero… era inevitable.

Seguía allí, su boca en un lado y su mano masajeando mi otro seno, ¿y yo?, no sabía que haces, nunca antes había tenido experiencia en eso, solo atinaba a tirar de sus cabellos producto de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo.

¿Mi blusa?, por algún lugar tirada en el piso, ¿mi sostén?, encima de la cama, aun no me explico cómo tuvo tanta agilidad para poder sacarlo.

-Sakura…- me susurró al oído, me estremecí aun con mi respiración agitada. Me sonrojé al echarme una mirada y notar como mis senos estaban siendo mostrados tan abiertamente a Sasuke.

Rápidamente tome lo primero que vi para taparme, al instante en que lo hice sentí la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, estaba con el seño fruncido… -No te tapes- me regaño quitándome lo que sea que había tomado y dejando nuevamente mis "pertenencias" al candente aire de la habitación.

Tomo con ambas manos mis pechos estrujándolos –Son perfectos- susurro lamiendo mi cuello, produciendo más escalofríos.

Por inercia lleve mis manos al borde de su blusa, pude apreciar como sonreía de lado y con ello pude tener más confianza, saqué su blusa y oh dios!, tenía un torso esplendido, esculpido por dioses.

Comencé a acariciar primero con lentitud, para luego sentir como apretaba con más fuerza mis pechos y así comenzar con caricias más ardientes por su espalda y pecho.

-Grr- gruñó, me sorprendí al sentir ahora la fría pared –Me gusta de este modo- formulo con una sonrisa sensual. –Tal cual como lo estábamos a punto de hacer en el baño- tras dicho eso pego su cuerpo al mío sintiendo así su erección rozar mi vientre. Sentí avergonzada como mis bragas se mojaban con aquel acto y luego aun más al sentir como se movía contra mí simulando al parecer penetraciones.

Me tomo ambas manos y las posesiono sobre mi cabeza… -¿Qué…que haces?- pregunté confusa al no entender porque me privaba de seguir tocándolo.

-Calla molestia- mascullo sonriéndome con complicidad…

-Aaah- gemí al sentir el dedo de Sasuke en mi intimidad. Lo movía con tortuosa lentitud, muchos sonidos salieron de mi boca a la vez que él aumentaba la rapidez del roce de su dedo contra mi botón. –Sas…Sasuke… ah…-

-Estás tan mojada Haruno…Mierda ya quiero estar dentro tuyo- dijo besándome de nuevo con ferocidad, su lengua tenía una guerra con la mía. Cuando ya sentí en libertad mis manos rodee el cuello de Sasuke y lo apegué a mí, apretando mis pechos contra el fornido pecho de él –Te haré mía-

-¿Qué?- pregunte estúpidamente aun saboreando su cuello, me había desenvuelto mucho más, ¿se nota?.

-Que te haré mía- ahora sí había escuchado con mayor claridad, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, dios, ¿en que estaba pensando?.

-Sa..Sasuke, tengo miedo…- aquella oración lo hizo parar toda acción para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

-¿Miedo?, se supone que ya no eres virgen Haruno- expreso aun con la voz ronca.

-Yo…Yo…- no sabía que decir, esta era mi oportunidad para decirle la verdad…

-Si no quieres nada conmigo entonces no te dejes tocar- emitió con voz dura separándose de mi y dejando de sentir su calor, de inmediato me sentí fría y vacía –Será mejor que te vayas- sentencio volviendo a su cama.

-No, Sasuke, no es eso… yo-

-¿Tú qué?- pregunto levantando una ceja con molestia -¿Por qué no te vas y dejas de joderme?- ahora la que estaba molesta era yo, ni siquiera me dejaba responder.

-¿Joderte?, el que se tiro encima no fui yo cubito- emití arreglando mi ropa a tirones –nunca más caeré en tu juego!- le grité tomando mi bolso decidida a largarme.

-Vamos Haruno, de lo más bien que te gustó ese "juego"- mascullo sonriendo de lado –Muchas mujeres quisieran estar en este lugar, para ser más específicos, gritando-

-Afortunadamente no soy una de ellas. Si lo que quieres es tirarte a alguien esta Karin, ¡ella estaría encantada en abrirte las piernas!- le grité furiosa además de celosa, solo yo me pongo celosa de lo que digo.

El azabache frunció más el seño y con grandes zancadas se acerco a mi acorralándome nuevamente a la pared, traté de zafarme pero comparando la fuerza que emitía él con la mía, obviamente el ganaría.

-¿Qué haces?, dijiste que me largara- dije manteniendo firme el tono de voz. –Eres un maldito bipolar- volví a emitir sintiendo ahora el cálido aliento de Sasuke contra mi rostro.

Iba a gritarle nuevamente pero mis labios fueron sellados por los de él. ¿Qué pasa?, primero quiere que me largue y luego ¿esto?. Sasuke Uchiha es un bipolar, arrogante, gruñón, pero es imposible poder negarme a él… a sus besos o abrazos, a su cálida temperatura… aunque lo niegue, aunque trate de evitar esto es imposible, me gusta Uchiha Sasuke…me gusta todo de él…

-Lo más bien que te dejas Haruno…- murmuro contra mi oído mientras sacaba mi blusa, yo no decía nada, estaba en silencio mirándolo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en el estado en que estábamos. Ambos sobre la cama, el sobre mí, mirándome extrañamente… una mirada que nunca había usado en mí, pero aquella mirada que me llenaba de ese algo que causaba esas sonrisas estúpidas de enamorada.

~ O ~

Sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, tampoco sabía que sentir el calor de otro cuerpo sobre el tuyo fuera tan agradable. Las manos de Sasuke viajaban por todo mi cuerpo ahora desnudo, y las mías por el de él, solo nos separaba la delgada tela de nuestra ropa intima.

-Exquisita- susurraba contra mi cuello..

-Ah…- gemía por lo bajo al sentir las mordidas del azabache en el lugar recién nombrado.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, apreté mis labios, los mordí, podría apostar que mis mejillas estaba más que rojas… Sasuke daba pequeños besos en mi vientre, amenazando con llegar cada vez más a esa zona tan privada.

Dejo de besar mi vientre para acercarse con una clara muestra de desesperación a mi rostro –Sakura, ya no aguanto-

-Ha…Hazlo- le dije con mis ojos entrecerrados sintiendo como mi organismo enloquecía por lo que posiblemente vendría.

Vi como Sasuke sonreía y con rapidez rebuscó algo en su cajón… al cabo de unos segundos trajo en mano un pequeño sobre cuadrado…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté con inocencia, la verdad es que no lo sabía…

-¿Esto?- dijo moviendo el sobrecito –Es un preservativo cerezo- me sonrojé al escuchar el apodo, "cerezo"…

Observé como Sasuke con maestría se ponía el preservativo, luego dejé de mirarlo al sentirme lo suficientemente roja y pervertida.

Se acercó con una expresión sensual en su rostro. Comenzamos otra vez con los toques y los besos que pedían cada vez más. Sentía la traviesa mano de Sasuke acariciar mi trasero delicadamente y con ello comenzar a bajar la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo.

Me tensé al sentir la erección de Sasuke en mi entrada… -Sasuke, espera- lo detuve, el me miro con el seño fruncido, pero luego lo relajo al verme…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Se cuidadoso, por favor- al decir aquello Sasuke abrió y cerró su boca sin entender mi oración… Cierto, el pensaba que yo ya no era virgen…

Siempre quise guardar mi virginidad para el hombre con que pasaría mi vida, sí, suena un poco cursi, contando en la época en que estamos, pero la virginidad para mi es algo importante… dejar que Sasuke tome aquello quizás sea una locura pero, por más estúpido que suene quiero que él lo haga…

-Soy virgen…- declaré cerrando los ojos ante su posible reacción. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cual solo sentía la pausada respiración del azabache… -¿No dirás nada?- dije rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Eres perfecta…- al decir aquello una sonrisa adorno mi rostro, ¿perfecta?, él me había dicho ¿perfecta?... si no hubiera estado bajo de él posiblemente estaría saltando y gritando como niña con nuevo juguete.

-Ah..- gemí al sentir rozar nuevamente la "cosa" de Sasuke en mi punto. Un dolor me embargo cuando lo sentí entrar.

-Shh…- acarició mi mejilla –Dolerá solo un poco- yo asentí apretando con fuerza mis ojos, era un dolor fuerte, no sé si yo soy muy pequeña o él muy grande, pero dolía demasiado. Mi mano estaba agarrada fuertemente a la de Sasuke. –Tranquila…- el tono de voz que usaba en ese momento era encantador y a la vez tranquilizador, una voz que nunca escucharías salir de esa hermosa boca y que por suerte yo Haruno Sakura la estaba escuchando.

~ O ~

El dolor se dejo de sentir para reemplazarse por un placer innato. Mi cuerpo se mezclaba con el de Sasuke al igual que los sonidos que se escapaban sin permiso de nuestros labios.

Sasuke me embestía con fuerza y rapidez, gruñía y decía incoherencias en mi oído, cosas que por cierto me hacían más que sonrojar.

-Mierda Sakura…. Eres estrecha…og- emitía ahora elevándome un poco y tomándome de la cintura. Desde esa posición pude sentir las embestidas mucho más placenteras.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba sudado, su respiración entrecortada, se veía tan sexy… Con suerte podía abrir mis ojos, el placer que sentía era tanto… Y pensar que solo había venido a cuidar de él.

~ O ~

-¿Cómo que no podrás venir a clases?- el regaño de Hinata me retumbo en la cabeza..

-No me siento bien Hina, me duele todo- le respondí.

La noche con Sasuke estaba teniendo consecuencias, me dolía toda mi parte baja, ni siquiera podía ponerme de píe.

Tuvimos la suerte de que Naruto llamo antes de llegar al departamento de Sasuke, si hubiera pasado lo contrario posiblemente aun estaríamos en un interrogatorio.

-Está bien, cuídate, después de clases te iré a ver- dicho esto corto la llamada con rapidez. Suspiré dejando con esfuerzo el teléfono en el mueblecito.

-Maldito Sasuke, lo hace tan bien…- dije tirándome de nuevo en la cama mirando al techo, allí no había nada interesante, pero era mucho más interesante lo que mi pervertida mente pensaba –Kya!- grité tapando mi rostro con vergüenza. –¿Y qué haré cuando vuelva a verle?- esa pregunta cruzo mi mente la cual me desespero, y sí ¿solo fue un juego?, una ¿diversión?...un leve arrepentimiento surgió en mi interior al pensar en aquello. -¿Qué haré en ese caso?, no puede ser que nada, le di lo más importante para mí!...¡Mi virginidad!-

**Continuará….**

* * *

**_¿Cómo estu_vo?**

**¿Habrá sido una diversión del Momento?**

**Sasuke es completamente violable ¿no? xD**

**Sin más esperen el próximo Capi, ahora estoy de vacaciones por lo que no demoraré en subirlos **

**¿Reviews?, me importa saber sus opiniones :3**

**Gracias por leer**

**.**

**~Yurippe22~**


	11. Arreglando un problema de la misma forma

**_Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios u_U ni tampoco escusas, esta vez no prometeré un día concreto en el subiré los capi a los más una semana :'c _**

**_Sin más las dejo leer, espero que les guste n_n_**

**_Advertencia: No hay lemmon por el momento xD_**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**.**

**Arreglando un problema de la misma forma**

**.**

Toda el día lo viví pensando en lo que Sasuke diría ahora, tenía miedo de que quizás solo fue un juego, porque cuando le dije que era virgen no se inmuto, al menos eso creo. La llegada abrupta de Naruto al departamento del azabache no me dio lugar para preguntar cómo se sentía, ya que cuando lo terminamos de hacer no hicimos más que quedarnos abrazados sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

_-el dobe estuvo raro toda la mañana-_ fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando vino junto con Hinata a visitarme salida las clases.

¿Raro?, quizás se haya arrepentido ya que ni siquiera vino a visitarme, ni siquiera una llamada, esto desespera y mucho….

_-le dijimos que vendríamos a verte pero se negó a acompañarnos- _había corroborado Hinata.

Y ahora, ¿con qué cara lo veo?, la noche pasada fue la mejor de mi vida, pero ahora está siendo opacada por el miedo de que para Sasuke fuera la peor.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, con pesadez extendí mi brazo para tomar el ruidoso aparato, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla…

-¿Sasuke?- pregunté con el corazón palpitando con fuerza mientras mi estomago se contraía por los nervios.

_-Sakura, ¿estás en casa?-_ preguntó con aquel tono frívolo.

-Sí- respondí sin nada más que decir.

-_Perfecto, ábreme- _abrí mi boca con nervios

-¿Aló?- insistí pero ya había cortado. -¿Qué diablos?- maldije saliendo de mi cama para ponerme una bata y abrir la puerta, es más que imposible que él estuviera aquí, a estas horas de la noche.

Pues estaba equivocada, abrí la puerta y allí se encontraba; con un abrigo negro bastante abrigado, su cabello azabache despeinado como me gusta, y sus hermosos orbes mirándome penetrantemente.

-Siento la hora- hablo con tono firme.

-No te preocupes, pasa- le dije tratando de ocultar todos los nervios y sensaciones que estaban volviéndose locas dentro de mí. -¿Qué su…sucede?- joder, ya había tartamudeando.

-La verdad, me siento un asco- aquello no me lo esperaba, miré a Sasuke quien estaba con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, en una pose de cansancio, bastante inusual en él, creo que ya se lo que se viene.

-¿Por qué?- me atreví a preguntar temiendo de la respuesta. Él se giro a mirarme…

-Lo de ayer no debió haber pasado- mi corazón se detuvo y una gran opresión se poso en mi pecho impidiendo que respirara con normalidad. Todo lo que temía era cierto, Sasuke se había arrepentido.

-E…eres un imbécil- le dije apretando mis dientes mientras algunas lagrimas caían por mi rostro, vi como el rostro de él se transformo a uno de sorpresa. -¿Po…por qué dices eso?, ¿Por qué te arrepientes Sasuke!?- le grite lo ultimo con rabia, no podía ser así, de esa manera, tan vil y despiadado.

-Sakura…- susurro aun mirándome –Yo lo siento-

-¿Para qué te disculpas?, ¡si no estabas seguro me hubieras dicho! Hubiera esperado al hombre indicado para que me tomara!- le seguí gritando con las lagrimas aun cayendo, me sentía una basura, un juguete. –me usaste como un juguete sexual, un maldito juguete para satisfacer tus placeres carnales!-

-¡Eso no!- al subir su voz, mis llantos se apaciguaron debido al susto que ocasiono su leve grito –Nunca te use como un juguete- emitió tomándome de los brazos –Solo que… deberías haber esperado al hombre que amabas, no debí- su tono demostraba arrepentimiento, al mismo tiempo en lo que dijo mi corazón volvió a latir. ¿Hubiera esperado al hombre que amaba?, sonreí de lado al escucharlo decir aquello, el hombre que amaba.

-Tú no sabes nada- le dije mirándolo aun con aquella sonrisa llena de tristeza –No sabes nada, eres … un…-

-Un qué Sakura. De verdad lo siento, no debí hacer quitado tu virginidad-

-Ya déjalo ¿si? Y sabes qué?, piensa lo que quieras, de todos modos ya está hecho, si te arrepientes pues, bien, lo siento- me pare y me encamine a paso pesado a la puerta la abrí y señale afuera –Si no tienes nada más importante que decir será mejor que te vayas, me duele todo el cuerpo y quiero descansar- las lagrimas aun caían por mi rostro debido a la impotencia que sentía. No lo lograba entender a Sasuke, no entendía si estaba arrepentido o quizás que otra cosa.

-No- ni cuenta me di cuando se había acercado a mí, ni cuando había cerrado la puerta, y ni siquiera cuando me aprisiono contra la puerta respirando tan cerca de mí que me ahogaba con su refrescante aliento. –Estoy confundido, maldita sea- mascullo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No tienes porque estar confundido…-

-¡Cállate!- me silencio mirando nuevamente, su rostro mostraba desesperación –Ya no sigas con lo mismo, es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma y tu lo único que sabes es recriminarme- me quede en silencio mirando expectante su bello rostro. Nuevamente volvió apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro con cansancio.

-Lo siento, es…es que la verdad no logro entenderte-

-Ni yo lo hago Sakura, tampoco logro entender con claridad que rayos me sucede- me miro y acarició con suavidad mi mejilla, cerré los ojos al instante en que sentí su cálida mano en el lugar. –Será mejor que me valla- dijo separándose de mí.

-¿Por qué?, aun no arreglamos todo Sasuke- emití acercándome a él con el ceño levemente fruncido. Vi como se tomo los cabellos y los despeino dándole un toque más que sexy.

-¿Qué más?, estoy confuso-

-¿Entonces a que viniste?, si viniste fue por algo, y he de suponer para aclarar las cosas, entonces lo haremos- lo tome de la mano y lo jalé con facilidad de vuelta al sofá.

-Eres rara, recién me estabas echando- vi como se formaba una media sonrisa en su rostro y me sonrojo al verlo tan hermoso.

-Sasuke- lo llamé –quiero que me seas honesto y me digas si no te arrepientes de lo de ayer- mire mis manos que se encontraban apretando mi ropa.

-No me arrepiento, ya lo te lo dije, solo que me siento un poco mal por ti, quizás no querías que yo fuera el que te quitará la virginidad, y por culpa de la excitación, pues…-

-No te sientas mal, de…de verdad fue bastante genial- emití mirándolo con un leve ardor en mis ojos, las lagrimas querían salir pero use todo mi auto control para no hacerlo.

-No sé qué pensar- nuevamente toco su cabellos, me estaba desesperando mucho, le digo que fue genial y aun sigue confundido –Sakura- lo mire nuevamente y lo vi tan cerca de mí que mi corazón latió con tal fuerza que amenazaba con salir disparado de mi pecho.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sin quitar la vista en mis ojos se acerco con lentitud, rozó sus labios contra los míos, un suave tacto que me hizo estremecer, miro mis labios y nuevamente mis ojos para luego cerrarlos y besarme con tal pasión que hizo que el calor se expandiera de inmediato por todo mi cuerpo.

Me recostó sobre el sofá, todo esto sin dejar de besarnos, mi conciencia en ese momento no estaba funcionando en definitiva, ya que no oponía resistencia a ello.

-Me confundes- susurró con voz ronca contra mi cuello –me vuelves loco, me sacas de mis casillas, eres tan molesta- dijo para luego besar y lamer mi cuello con frenesí, sentir aquello era…era exquisito.

Nos seguimos besando quien sabe por cuantos minutos, el acariciaba por sobre la ropa mi cuerpo, bajaba y delineaba mi cintura y cadera, para luego subir y rozar conscientemente mi seno, a lo cual yo solo me tensaba y botaba un delicado gemido.

-AAgh!- emitió soltando mis labios para mirar con furia el teléfono celular que se encontraba en la mesita.

-Contesta- dije levantándome levemente del sofá, tomo el celular y hablo con rudeza, aun no sé cómo puede hablar tan normal siendo que su respiración esta igual o menos agitada que la mía.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué importa donde este?, vuelvo en unas horas o quizás…- me hecho una fugaz mirada con su típica sonrisa arrogante –mañana- me sonroje al pensar la clases de cosas que Sasuke tenía en mente. Cortó la llamada y dejando el celular en la mesa volvió a posarse sobre mí para besarme con igual o más pasión que hace un rato.

~ O ~

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Sakura?- me preguntó Hinata al verme llegar a la academia, mire con un sonrojo a Sasuke quien se encontraba unos pasos más adelante junto con Naruto.

-Sí, aunque aun me duele el cuerpo- respondí volviendo a pensar la agitada noche que había pasado junto con Sasuke –Kyaa- me tape mi rostro con ambas manos sin poder borrar la sonrisa de vergüenza de mi rostro, Hinata me miro con una gotita en su cien, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke me miraban desde adelante, Naruto con un signo de interrogación y él, con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Enserio Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?, estas roja- emitió Hina tocando con su mano mi frente

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- seguimos caminando con tranquilidad, era imposible quitar mi sonrisa, Sasuke había sido realmente otro, las palabras que me decía, la forma en la que me acarició fue completamente reconfortante.

Entramos a clases y lo primero que nos hizo hacer Kurenai fue pasarnos los guiones del musical, miré con una gotita en mi sien los muchos párrafos que tenía que decir además de la sensual canción que debíamos que cantar con Sasuke.

-Ahora con el profesor Azuma le enseñaremos a los protagonistas el baile final, este tienen que aprenderlo muy bien, es el golpe máximo del musical- Kurenai nos miro con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba con el maestro Azuma en el centro del escenario, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado mientras que los demás se acomodaba en diferentes asientos.

-Sasukito, sé que hubieras querido que fuera yo tu acompañante, lo siento- bufé con fastidio al escuchar la chillona voz de la molesta de Karin, que yacía agarrada de los más bien del brazos de Sasuke.

-No quería, ahora suéltame- respondió con voz fría Sasuke, soltándose del agarre de ella para luego mirar al escenario desinteresadamente. Karin miro con furia al azabache para luego mirarme a lo cual yo sínicamente le sonreí, esto más la enfureció haciendo que se pusiera de pie y saliera del recinto echando humitos, la seguí con la mirada riéndome.

-No seas tan bulliciosa Haruno- expreso Sasuke sonriéndome de lado, yo solo moví mis hombros con inocencia volviendo mi mirada nuevamente al escenario, sentí la leve risa de Sasuke que ahora se encontraba con el codo apoyado en el brazo de la silla mientras que tapaba su boca con su mano, se veía realmente sexy, riendo con disimulo y mirándome penetrantemente.

-tu igual deja de reír, bakka- dije cruzándome de brazos y con un leve puchero me eche en la silla.

-Que tierna- mascullo mirándome con una sonrisa, definitivamente este era el Sasuke de ayer por la noche, para nada comparado con el frívolo señor arrogante, pero aun así seguía siendo sexy y completamente violable. Me golpee mentalmente al pensar en eso, mi mente cada vez estaba más podrida por la perversidad.

La música comenzó a sonar, mire a Sasuke y el se encontraba totalmente concentrado en la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario, lo imité e hice lo mismo, la maestra Kurenai se mostraba muy sensual y el maestro Azuma no quedaba atrás.

La sincronización en la que se movían ambos era perfecta, noté como cada paso consistía en acercamientos, ya sea de rostro y cuerpo. Un paso consistía en extender el brazo hacía tu acompañante a lo cual él lo recorre con su boca desde la mano hasta el rostro de la chica, quien a tiempo evita el casi beso corriendo el rostro, me sonroje al pensar en que con Sasuke tendríamos que hacer eso muchas veces.

El baile dio fin con ambos mirándose para finalmente besarse, todos nos sorprendimos por el final, no por el hecho de que los profesores se hayan besado; ya que son pareja, si no porque eso tendríamos que hacer Sasuke y yo.

-¿Qué les parece?- nos hablo Kurenai ligeramente agitada por el baile, todos asentimos con la boca abierta y Sasuke, bueno él asintió como si nada. –Genial, los ensayos comienzan desde mañana, ahora quiero que lean el guión-y dicho esto salimos del auditorio…

-El teme tendrá que besar a Sakura-chan- comenzó a decir Naruto mientras salíamos al patio.

-Cállate dobe- mascullo Sasuke metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no te apenas?- me preguntó en silencio Hinata.

-La verdad sí, pero es parte del show- le respondí sonrojada, además no sé de qué me apeno tanto a sabiendas de que con Sasuke nos hemos más que besado.

-Sakura estás roja- exclamo asustada Hinata haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran de la misma forma que en la mañana.

-Hina estoy bien- emití sonriéndole para que dejara de preocuparse –Ahora quiero comer algo- dije tocando mi barriga quien ya estaba haciendo ruido.

Sin lugar a dudas esta semana estaría más que de locos…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Que baile les espera a Sasuke y Sakura**

**Mucho roce, se los aseguro xD**

**Espero reviews **

**y agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews reclamando que subiera capi, gracias a ellos lo he hecho.**

**Sayo C:**

_**Yurippe22**_


	12. ¡Descanso!

****_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo XII de "Trouble Maker". Sé que quieren matarme por esto, pero no tenía ninguna ataque de imaginación hasta ahora, espero que los disfruten mucho, y gracias por los reviews, sigan dejándolos, me ayudan a inspirarme más n_n**_

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**.**

**¡Descanso!**

**.**

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, un dos…-

Estaba agotada, todos los días teníamos ensayos de baile con Kurenai, el primer baile, estaba listo, el segundo… bueno en eso estamos.

-¡Sakura!- pegué un leve brinco al escuchar mi nombre. Kurenai me miraba con enojo, mientras que mis demás compañeros miraban y algunos, como Sasukito-kun reían.

-S…Sí?-

-Estás más que despistada, el ensayo ya termino y tú aún seguías con los pasos- aquella mirada de enojo paso a ser una de diversión, todos estallaron en risas mientras que yo no sabía donde esconderme debido a la vergüenza. –Veo que todos necesitan un poco de descanso- todos los chicos asintieron mientras tomaban sus mochilas, el agotamiento se veía en sus rostros –Tendrán dos días de descanso, aprovéchenlo mucho- nos sonrió a todos –Muy Buen trabajo todos, los que tengan papeles en el musical, ensayen. Eso es todo, retírense-

Todos salimos de la sala de ensayo, algunos se dirigieron de inmediato a la salida, y otras, como yo, a las duchas, no pensaba salir a la calle en este estado, por supuesto que no.

Me despedí de Naruto y Hinata, a lo lejos pude ver a Sasuke rodeada por su grupito de locas-retrasadas y huecas fans. Bufé, como odiaba que eso pasara, es que acaso, ¿no podía alejarlas?, que fastidio.

Me saqué con enojo mi ropa y la acomode en las bancas de las duchas, por suerte no había nadie, necesitaba una ducha refrescante y libre de mujeres gritándose y contándose cosas que ni al caso.

-Aah… está fría- me queje al entrar a la ducha. Cerré la puerta corrediza y me metí de lleno al chorro de agua. Estaba fría, pero relajaba todos mis músculos.

Me quede unos instantes así, con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el agua corriera por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido estás últimas semanas.

Primero que nada, Sasuke… ¿quién lo pensaría?, era mm… un chico arrogante y egolotra, pero logró enamorarme, sí, estoy enamorada del Uchiha cubo de hielo, no sé si él, son muy pocas veces en las que me dice que me quiere, pero aprendí a conocerlo, y sé que le importo.

-Mm?- abrí mis ojos al sentir un ruido desde fuera, los volví a cerrar al escuchar como alguien se sacaba su ropa, quizás alguna chica ha venido a ducharse –Ah!- el sonido de mi puerta abrirse y cerrarse me asusto, pegué un grito, abrí mis ojos con claras intensiones de darme la vuelta para insultarla –AhMmm…- fue imposible no gemir al sentir el intimo contacto de unos dedos en mi intimidad. Dedos y caricias que conocía muy bien.

-Conoces muy bien mis dedos Sa-Ku-ra- me susurro sensualmente Sasuke en mi oído. Pegó su muy bien formado cuerpo a mi espalda, ahogue un grito al sentir su miembro chocar con mi trasero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté aún sintiendo su exquisito toque.

-Le pregunté a los chicos dónde estabas, ellos me dijeron que aquí, mi mente trabaja rápido por lo que no dude en venir a ducharme contigo- besó mi cuello rozando con un poco más fuerza su dedo contra mi intimidad.

-Tonto, si nos pillan, estaremos en grabes problemas- emití apoyando mis manos en la fría cerámica de en frente al sentir como el placer llegaba.

-Eso no pasará- dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y me besaba con pasión…

~ O ~

-Estúpido Sasuke- llegué reclamando a mi hogar pero con una gran sonrisa.

Ese encuentro en la ducha fue excitante, el agua recorrer nuestro cuerpos y más aún con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, hicieron de esa sesión de sexo improvisado la mejor.

Me tiré en la cama agotada, ese Sasuke sabía cómo hacerme llegar al cielo, sus caricias, ¡todo!.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y sonreí…

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?-

-_Sakura-chan hola, sé que debes estar cansada, pero organicé una fiesta en mi casa, a modo de "descanso"- _la palabra descanso la dijo de una forma bastante chistosa, muy bien sabíamos que aquella fiesta dejaría a muchos con resaca a la mañana siguiente, y que estarían más que cansados además.

-Me parece genial Hinata, ¿a qué hora?-

-_A las diez en punto- _me dijo, supuse que estaba sonriendo.

-OK, estaré ahí lo más puntual posible- dicho aquello corté la llamada.

Con prisa me metí a la ducha nuevamente. Salí cuarenta minutos después, me cambié de ropa, peiné y lisé mi cabello, y espere a que el reloj diera las diez.

No soy de esas chicas que se preocupa mucho por la vestimenta, bueno, me gusta verme bien, pero no ostentosamente.

Pegué un leve brinco al escuchar mi teléfono sonar y contesté sin ver la pantalla.

-¿Diga?-

-_Sakura…- _mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar su voz, tan sexy, tan Sasuke. Vamos, se podría decir que me salían corazoncitos de la cabeza.

-Mm… ¿qué sucede?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi emoción y nerviosismo. No es muy común que Sasuke llame.

-_Irás a la fiesta de Hinata, ¿no es así?- _

_-_Sí, claro, y ¿tú?- le dije mordiendo levemente mi uña.

-_No me pienso perder una fiesta a la que tú vayas Sakura_…- valla, eso no lo venía venir, ¿acaso escuche bien?, ¿Sasuke estaba mostrando cierto toque romántico?.

-Om…Sasuke-kun, si puede ser romántico- le dije a modo de burla, pero en verdad estaba demasiado feliz

-_¿Romántico?-_ rió levemente incomodo –_No, estás loca, solo es que no pienso dejar que vayas sola, irá toda la academia, y con ello muchos bastardos…-_

_-_ósea que Sasukito-kun se pondría celoso- reí en mi interior, Sasuke celoso, ¿quién lo pensaría?

-_¿Celoso?, si que estás diciendo cosas tontas hoy Sakura-_ Idiota , ¿por qué no lo admite y ya?.

-Sí, estás celoso, si no lo estuvieras no me hubieras llamado preguntando si iba o no-

-_Solo preguntaba, no quiero que otros tipos se te tiren encima….y si estás conmigo no pasará-_

_-_Aunque tú no estuvieras tampoco pasaría Sasuke…-

-_Hmp, bueno, pasaré por ti-_ sonreí sinceramente al notar su preocupación.

-Está bien, te espero, adiós-

_-Adiós-_

Corté y me tiré de espaldas al sofá, ¿Qué había sido aquello?, reí como demente, estaba feliz, estaba de todo. Maldito cubo de hielo, ¿qué tiene para hacerme comportar de una manera tan estúpida?, es que así es, me comporto como idiota.

~ o ~

POV Sasuke

-Dobe… sí…- escuchaba con una mueca de cansancio a Naruto -¡Dobe!, sé cómo tratar a una chica-

-_Pero esa chica no es cualquiera teme, es Sakura… ella no es igual- _bufé con cansancio. –_Pídele que sea tu novia de una buena vez, maldito amargado-_

_-_Yo sé lo que hago-

-_Sakura-chan se terminará aburriendo y solo pensará que juegas con ella, al no tener nada serio…-_ lo recién dicho me dejo pensando, conociendo a Sakura, quizás pueda que se sienta de ese modo, pero aún no quiero pedirle nada, quiero estar seguro…

-Naruto, estoy llegando a la casa de Sakura, y ¡tú idiota, preocúpate por Hinata!- le corté sin más preguntándome porque diablos dije lo último.

Me bajé del automóvil y me adentré al edificio, subí al último piso y golpee una habitación ya muy conocida por mí

-Sasuke-kun…- me dijo al abrir la puerta. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, sencilla, natural, tan Sakura.

-Hola, ¿nos vamos?- hice un gesto con mi mano. Ella asintió, tomo unas cosas que estaban encima de una repisa y salió sonriendo. -¿Por qué tan contenta?- pregunté extrañado.

-Por nada, por nada- aquella respuesta no me dejaba muy tranquilo, pero no quise abundar más.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, Sakura se acomodo y rápidamente subí yo también.

-¿Planeas quedarte a dormir?- pregunté al ver como acomodaba su mochila en su regazo.

-Sí, así puedo quedarme en la fiesta hasta que termine-

-Mm… ya veo. Tendré que traerme al dobe entonces- emití doblando en una calle.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?-

-El dobe quería quedarse en la casa de Hinata, haciendo que sabe que cosas- pude ver como la cara de Sakura se tornaba roja por la vergüenza, sonreí de lado divertido, su mente ya está invadida por la perversión.

-Mm… ya veo, c..creo que debería volver a casa después de la fiesta- tiró la mochila en el asiento trasero.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa- dije sin dirigirle la mirada, pero pude notar su cara de sorpresa mirándome.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- me giré y elevé una ceja.

-¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?- un leve sonrojo se poso en sus hermosas mejillas, sonreí y volví mi mirada al frente.

-Me…me encantaría- escuché. La respuesta me lleno de asombro pero también de alegría, sí, alegría.

-Bien- le sonreí y seguimos nuestro rumbo, que noche agitaba me esperará hoy.

~ o ~

POV Sakura

Nos bajamos del auto hablando de cosas triviales mientras no reíamos, la casa de Hina estaba más que prendida, la música sonaba fuerte y el bullicio de gente también.

-Esto sin lugar a dudas no es obra de Hinata- emití con diversión apuntando la casa.

-Es obra del dobe- respondió Sasuke riendo. Se me hacía encantador y tranquilizador escucharlo reír.

-No sé si he estado muy pendiente de los ensayos o es por el cansancio, no sé la verdad, pero ¿Hinata está saliendo con Naruto?- pregunté un poco curiosa al darme cuenta del comentario de Sasuke en el auto y luego aquello de la fiesta.

-Mm… no estoy seguro, creo que solo están juntos, nada serio…¡maldito dobe!- maldijo como si se hubiera acordado de algo. –Dando consejos el muy idiota- susurraba un poco molesto.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunté un poco curiosa, él me miró y negó.

-No, nada. Pero creo que solo salen, osea, es lo que me ha dicho Naruto, dice que no esta seguro si Hinata siente lo que él siente por ella, aunque eso fue hace algunas semanas-

-¿Acaso Naruto es estúpido?, se nota demasiado que Hinata está más que encantada con él- exprese resignada. Sasuke suspiro y golpeo la puerta principal

-Hola chicos- saludo con alegría Hinata, Naruto apareció por atrás con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por fin llegan dattebayo- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata. Alcé una ceja y Sasuke igual, nos miramos y luego sonreímos mientras pasábamos a la casa al lado de la "pareja".

-¿Acaso nos están escondiendo algo?- pregunté picaronamente al ver ahora sus manos entrelazadas.

-Yo… etto…- emitía Hinata nerviosa mirando a Naruto.

-Ah!, Hinata y yo somos novios, queríamos decírselos hoy, ya que la semana que pasamos estaban más que ocupados…-

-¡Algo como eso se cuenta en cualquier situación Naruto!- lo regañé al no haberme enterado. –Pero bueno. Felicidades- abracé a Hinata contenta y luego a Naruto, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, excepto abrazar al rubio –No le hagas daño o te la verás conmigo- le dije a Naruto.

-Claro, claro Sakura-chan, cuidaré mucho de Hinata-

-Eso espero- todos nos reíamos y nos adentramos más a la fiesta. Naruto acompaño a Sasuke a saludar al resto de sus amigos, mientras yo me quedaba con Hinata.

-Te lo tenías muy bien escondido Hina- la molesté sacando un gran sonrojo de su parte

-No queríamos molestar- emitió avergonzada

-Bueno ya, solo espero que seas feliz- Hinata sonrió y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a beber unos refrescos mientras me contaba como había sido todo con Naruto.

-Viste a Sasuke-kun, está como para comérselo- levante mi mirada molesta al escuchar aquel comentario salir de la boca de un grupo de chicas que pasaron por frente de nosotros. Me aguante las ganas de decirles algo ya que no tenía el más mínimo derecho de hacerlo.

-¿Sasuke-kun no te ha pedido ser su novia Sakura-chan?- me preguntó Hinata

-Mm… no- respondí un poco cabizbaja –He tratado de meterme en la cabeza de que esto no es un juego y que solo Sasuke espera el momento indicado-

-Es eso Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, se nota mucho que le gustas- le sonreí con tranquilidad dirigiendo nuevamente nuestras miradas a la pista.

-Sasuke-kun me espera en la última pieza de la casa- fruncí mi seño, ¿Qué había escuchado?.

-¿Enserio?- le respondió una chica. Me giré y puede ver sentadas a dos muchachas, de edades a notar más pequeñas que yo, quizás unos 15 o 16 años. Una era rubia y la otra castaña.

-Sí, un amigo de él me lo acaba de decir, así que ahora iré, deséame suerte- la chica se puso de pie. Me giré aun un tanto perpleja, ¿qué mierda Sasuke?

Lo busque con la mirada por toda la pista, y un golpeteo malo en mi pecho me asusto al solo ver a Naruto reír con sus amigos, y ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?, una desesperación me inundo –"trata de confiar en él Sakura, trata de confiar en él"- me decía al estar pensando en lo que las chicas de recién hablaron.

-¿Qué te sucede Saku?- me preguntó Hinata al ver mi rostro de aflicción.

-Sasuke…. Sasuke se verá con otra chica- sollocé al imaginarlo… Sasuke no podría hacer aquello o sí… y…y si lo estaba haciendo, yo...yo no podía hacer nada…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?  
**

**Lo deje en la mejor parte, lo sé xD**

**Dejen sus reviews, y denle clic a favoritos**

**Las adoro! **

**Yurippe22  
**


	13. Es que acaso, ¿no puedo ser feliz?

******Disfruten del capi trece de Trouble Maker chicas C:**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**.**

**Es que acaso, ¿no puedo ser feliz?.**

**.**

-¿Qué te sucede Saku?- me preguntó Hinata al ver mi rostro de aflicción.

-Sasuke…. Sasuke se verá con otra chica- sollocé al imaginarlo… Sasuke no podría hacer aquello o sí… y…y si lo estaba haciendo, yo...yo no podía hacer nada…

-Saku… - Hinata me tomo de los hombros al ver como mi mirada se perdía en algún lugar, mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a imaginar las escenas –Sasuke no sería capaz de ello Sakura- me decía tratando de calmarme.

-No sé, escuche a la chica hablar, y…y Sasuke no está con sus amigos- le dije votando lagrimas.

-Sakura. Mira, iremos a verificar, no acuses a Sasuke, puede ser toda una confusión, además no me gusta verte llorar- limpió mis lagrimas, me sonrió y le devolví el gesto agradecida. Nos pusimos de pie y nos encaminamos a las últimas habitaciones. Miraba hacia todos lados, esperanzada de ver a Sasuke conversando con algún amigo.

-Ella es la chica- le susurré a Hinata mientras veía como la pequeña rubia entraba a una habitación.

-¿Ella?, se ve bastante pequeña, de seguro está en su primer año-

-Lo más seguro- repetí caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no quieres prender las luces?- escuchamos como hablo la chica, la respuesta de "Sasuke" no la oímos, solo sentimos un peso caer sobre lo que supusimos sería la cama.

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, Hinata me abrazo mientras mantenía su oído en la puerta, en busca de que ese chico no fuera Sasuke.

-Entraré y le diré unas cuantas cosas- dije recomponiéndome y sacando todo el orgullo Haruno.

Hinata salió de la puerta y con una fuerte patada la abrí.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- grité mientras las dos personas en la cama se ponían de pie.

-S…Sí!, ¿Qué significa esto?- entro también Hinata con el ceño fruncido después de verme entrar a mi.

-Hi….Hinata, perdón, enserio- escuche que decía el chico. Arqueé una ceja confusa.

-Hina, esa no es la voz de Sasuke- le susurré a Hinata al oído.

-No, no lo es- me dijo de igual forma.

-Por supuesto que no es mi voz Sakura- me paralicé al escuchar la sensual voz de Sasuke en mi espalda.

-Mierda- maldijo el chico. Miré mejor y pude ver a un chico de tez pálida, cabello blanco con algunos reflejos celestes y ojos violetas.

Joder, y había dudado de Sasuke, p…pero la chica dijo que se juntaría con él, era más que obvio que debería desconfiar.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- por fin hablo la chica apuntando a mi no novio –Sí tú estás ahí, entonces…- la chica se giró y pude apreciar ahora muy bien a su acompañante. -¡Tú no eres Sasuke-kun!- le grito dándole una fuerte bofetada, mientras corrió acercándose a la puerta, me corrió de un empujón, pasando a llevar conmigo también a Hinata, mientras se le tiraba a los brazos a Sasuke. ¿Quién rayos se cree esta niña? –Sasuke-kun, lo siento, debí equivocarme de habitación- puse una cara de espanto, solo se había equivocado de habitación?. Miré a Sasuke y este tenía el ceño más que fruncido, e iba dirigido al chico peliblanco.

-Suéltame- emitió con voz ronca y fría. La chica se separo de él mirándolo extrañada. –Suigetsu- volvió a emitir, miré al peliblanco y este tenía una cara de terror.

-S…Sasuke, p…puedo explicarlo- decía nervioso, arqueé ambas cejas, bien, estaba más que confundida, y cuando lo estoy me desespero demasiado.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- hable casi mordiéndome la lengua. Sasuke me miró suavizando un poco la mirada.

-¡Suigetsu!, ¿ya la hiciste?- llego gritando un nuevo chico, este tenía dos chistosas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Al vernos a todos ahí, miró extrañado, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Sasuke –Mierda- dijo también.

-¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo que Sasuke-kun me esperaba!, te equivocaste de habitación, idiota- le gritó la rubia un poco colérica.

Tomé mi cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar, no estaba entiendo ni una p*** cosa.

~ o ~

Ahora me encuentro más que avergonzada en el auto de Sasuke.

-Perdón- volví a repetir. Se me había olvidado la cantidad de perdón y disculpas que le había dicho en todo el recorrido desde la casa de Hinata hasta aquí.

-No sigas disculpándote Sakura, era más que obvio que desconfiarías, no era para menos, hubiera reaccionado igual, o quizás peor- me dijo mirándome penetrantemente. Le sonreí y volví mi mirada a la ventanilla.

Tenía razón, era para desconfiar.

-Suigetsu y Kiba están en graves problemas- dijo apretando los dientes.

Me lo imaginaba, y sí que es un problemón. El idiota de Kiba, le había hecho creer a la chica que Sasuke la había citado para una sesión de... sexo, pero en realidad no era Sasuke, si no Suigetsu quien le había echado el ojo a la pequeña rubia. Dios, de tan solo acordarme de la cara de Suigetsu y Kiba al contar la verdad, me muero de risa. La chica por otra parte estaba avergonzada y enojada, repitiendo muchas veces, "me vieron la cara de estúpida o qué?" y Sasuke le decía "No estoy interesado en ninguna niña, en ninguna otra mujer, así que no vuelvas a creer cosas así", y dicho aquello salimos Hinata, Sasuke y yo de la habitación, dejando a los otros tres dentro, desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de ella diciendo "Lo ven, me hicieron ver tonta frente a Sasuke-kun" aquello me da una mezcla de risa y rabia.

-Llegamos- dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Subimos tomados de las manos a su departamento mientras me decía que no creyera todo lo que decían.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la tiraba en el sillón, yo lo imité pero sentándome en este.

-Mm… por ahora nada- le respondí sonriendo.

-Esté bien, si quieres algo solo sírvetelo, estaré dándome una ducha-

-Claro, te espero- un sonrojo invadió mi rostro al ver a Sasuke quitarse su blusa. Estaba con cara de boba mirándolo hasta que él se dio cuenta y me sonrió de lado. Arrogante.

Al ya no tener al adonis griego frente a mí, me dispuse a ver televisión, sentí el agua de la ducha correr, unas inmensas ganas de ir allí y meterme junto a él me invadieron, pero aquellos pensamientos obscenos se borraron al sentir el sonido de mi móvil.

-Hina, perdón por no estar más tiempo, pero Sasuke… bueno, ya sabes- me disculpe al contestarle a Hinata.

_-Saku, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. De seguro tiene algo importante de que hablar- _sonreí al notar la preocupación y comprensión de mi amiga –_Solo te llamaba para preguntar si mañana en la tarde estarás libre, quería tener una tarde de chicas juntas- _aquella idea no me molesto en los absoluto.

-Claro Hina, me encantaría. Dónde nos juntamos y la hora- sonreí mientras la escuchaba.

-_En el centro comercial a las cuatro-_

-Ok, estaré ahí más que puntual-

_-Bien, adiós-_ Corto la llamada, tiré el móvil por algún lugar del sofá y me estiré en este viendo la televisión.

A los minutos después apareció Sasuke, con su cabello mojado pero con su pijama ya puesto, solté un pequeño quejito de protesta, ¿por qué no salió solo con una toalla? es que acaso ¿no podía ser como las películas.

Sasuke al ver mi rostro rió levemente.

-¿Vamos a la habitación, o pasarás a ducharte?- me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Mm… me ducharé- dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía al baño.

-Entonces te espero…en la cama- emitió sonriendo de lado mientras yo pasaba por su lado.

-Cla…¡Sasuke!- lo regañé divertida al sentir una nalgada en mi trasero cuando me había dado la vuelta para entrar al baño.

-¿Qué?- expreso haciéndose el desentendido. Yo alcé una ceja mientras le sonreía –Apúrate, no te esperaré toda la noche- se adentró a su habitación mientras yo rápidamente al baño.

Me duche a la velocidad de la luz, me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un short y un peto, ambos de color negro. Entre en silencio a la habitación, me sonrojé al ver a Sasuke ahora, solo con su bóxer, estaba tendido en la cama de espalda, mientras mantenía ambas manos en su nuca, se veía sensual, y muy, pero muy violable.

-Sas…Sasuke, ya terminé- dije mientras me acercaba a la cama y me sentaba en la orilla, como una niña tímida.

-¿Por qué tan tímida?- expreso viéndome penetrantemente, sin quitar aquella pose.

-Mm… por nada-

-Mm…- entrecerró sus hermosos ojos y me miró, más bien comenzó a mirar todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí una leve excitación al sentir como su mirada me desnudaba, parecía un lobo hambriento, y yo, era su presa.

Se acercó a mi deseoso, lo podía ver en su mirada. Con ambas manos aprisionó mis senos, solté un leve gemido a tal contacto. Comenzó a masajearlos sobre mi peto, para luego seguir solo con uno, mientras me tomaba con la otra mi rostro y me besaba con lentitud, su lengua recorría mi cavidad ansiosa, era un beso exquisito y excitante.

Dejo de besarme y con ambas manos bajo por mi cuello y hombros, de paso también bajo los arsiales del peto que traía, y las bajo por mi brazos, yo ayude y saqué mis brazos, dejando solo el peto suelto cubrir mis senos y mi estomago. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar mis brazos mientras me daba besos en mi cuello y pecho, se acercaba conscientemente al inicio de mis senos con besos húmedos, para luego volver a subir, deleitándose con mi rostro de protesta.

Mientras seguía con los besos bajo mi peto hasta la cintura, dejando solo mi sostén, lo desabrocho y lo tiró por algún lado. Sentí el aire chocar contra mis pezones ya erectos. Con sus dedos comenzó a piñizcar mis pezones, gemí ante placentero acto.

Me inclinó levemente hacia atrás, yo me apoyé con mis manos, dejando mis senos a su merced. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a uno de ellos.

-Aaahm…- gemí al sentir como atrapaba uno de ellos con su boca. Los mordisqueo y lamió, repetidas veces.

~ o ~

-Maldición Sakura, me vuelves loco- gruñía Sasuke mientras entraba en mí. Yo no decía nada, más bien no podía, cada vez que abría la boca solo salían gemidos, uno tras o otros.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba bañado por una fina capa de sudor, algunos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser recorrido por una corriente placentera, mi corazón golpeteo con fuerza en mi pecho, como si quisiese salir corriendo.

Sasuke entro por última vez en mi y ambos llegamos a lo que es la cumbre del placer. Cayó encima de mí con delicadeza, su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras tragaba con dificultad.

-Fue genial- fue lo único que emití, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Así es- me respondió tirándose a un lado mientras me pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo.

~ o ~

Los molestoso rayos de luz me despertaron, mire a mi alrededor y sonreí. Aún Sasuke estaba a mi lado, profundamente dormido. Acaricié su mejilla, aprovechando.

-_Truin-_ (sonido de mensaje, siento los efectos xD)

Miré con desinterés el teléfono de él, le había llegado un mensaje. Sé que lo correcto sería no tener curiosidad por ello, pero… ¿qué tal si era una chica?. Borré de inmediato aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza, era imposible, Sasuke había demostrado que me quería, ¿Cómo puedo estar desconfiando de él?.

-Hola- escuché a una ronca voz, baje la mirada y me encontré con el rostro más hermoso.

.Ho…Hola- saludé con una sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió también. Se veía tan tierno, indefenso, y otros cuantos adjetivos lindos. La faceta de "Sasuke Uchiha, sexy arrogante, recién despierto" me encantaba.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Excelente y ¿tú?-

-Más que excelente- casi me derrito al ver una sonrisa de sensualidad pura.

-Oh cierto, tu teléfono había sonado, creo que es un mensaje- le avise mientras me corría para darle paso a tomar su teléfono.

-¿Así?- alzo una ceja extrañado, tomo el móvil y lo leyó.

Su cara cambió drásticamente, su ceño se frunció y chasqueo la lengua. Se sentó en la cama mientras se tomaba los cabellos enojado. Me preocupé demasiado, ¿qué clase de mensaje era?. No quería preguntar por miedo a que reaccionara mal.

De un momento a otro se dio la vuelta, me miró y me tomo de mis brazos.

-Promete que pase lo que pase, no te alejarás de mi- algo como eso me dejo noqueada, ¿a qué venía?

-L…lo prometo- le dije.

-Prométeme que siempre creerás en lo que yo te diga, que cada te quiero de mi parte es verdadero- estaba confusa y asustada –promételo Sakura- repitió al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

-Lo prometo Sasuke, pero ¿qué sucede?- Se separó de mi con brusquedad, se puso de pie dejando caer el móvil a la cama. Caminó por toda la habitación.

-Mierda- expreso metiéndose al cuarto de baño, desde afuera podía escuchar como pegaba puñetazos al lava manos.

Tome el teléfono, leí el mensaje….

-Quizás… no debí leer nada…- me dije, mientras dejaba caer el móvil nuevamente a la cama, miré desconcertada la ventana, ¿por qué mierda a mi?, ¿por qué?

(Mensaje de texto)

**"_Hola Sasuke-kun, he vuelto a recuperarte, y a seguir con nuestro compromiso, Te Amo… Jessica"_**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Y?_**

**_¿qué les pareció?_**

**_dejen sus reviews, y denle a favoritos._**

**_Esperen la conti, desde aquí la historia comienza cruda xD_**

**_Muchos Saludos _**

**_Yurippe22_**


End file.
